Art of Seduction
by kitkatfox
Summary: Seduction...can it be learned like math or science? Kitty's about to find out! Lancitty, Romy
1. Prologue

_I don't own X-men Evo! This is the new and hopefully improved ArtoS, so enjoy!_

_**Prologue: The Book**_

Kitty gave an angry glare to the bookstore that she was standing in front of.

"I can't believe that we, like, have to go here!" The calm redhead to her left

smiled slightly.

"Come on Kitty, I would have thought you would like the Professor's idea.

You're a genius, aren't you?"

"That doesn't mean I want to, like, spend my extra time reading a book outside of

class! I could be doing homework!" The girl on her right, a young Hispanic girl nodded

in agreement.

"Kitty's right. This is unfair! Maybe I should refuse…"

"Well it doesn't matter Amara, Kitty. Both of you have to pick out a book. Come

on now, Rogue's already in there." Kitty huffed unhappily and started to walk in when

Jean said quietly.

"Tell you what, how about we _really_ go shopping after this." Both girls perked up

and nodded gratefully.

Kitty glanced around slowly, debating where to go. She wandered over to a small

section and noticed the label "Romance Novels" over a collection of paperbacks. She let

her eyes drift over them. One instantly caught her eye.

"'The Art of Seduction'…hmmm…" She walked over and pulled the book off the

shelf. After reading the blurb on the back, her face broke into a grin. The only problem

was not showing Jean and Amara. And especially not Rogue. Speaking of which, she

could see the goth heading her way, a book in her hands. Kitty glanced around quickly

and saw a section labeled "Religion". She dashed over and grabbed a book on Judaism.

Rogue stopped in front of her.

"Hey…whatcha looking at?"

"Oh, hey Rogue. I'm, like, looking at a book on Judaism. What about you?"

Rogue held up her book, The Last Vampire

"It's about vampires." Said Rogue. Kitty rolled her eyes

"I can tell. I guess it's perfect for you. I think I might get this." She motioned to

the religion book in her arms, hiding her true selection as she headed towards the counter.

Rogue started to follow her and Kitty was afraid the quiet loner would find out about her

real choice when Amara called.

"Hey, Rogue, come here a minute!" The girl sighed heavily before replying."Alraht, Alraht, Ah'm comin'!" Kitty let out a whispery breath of relief and

stepped up to the counter. The cashier, a man, only gave her an arched eyebrow on her

selections as she blushed faintly. She paid and quickly took her bag, hurrying outside the

store into the large main hallway of the mall.

"Oof! Hey, watch it!" She glanced up into deep, angry brown eyes meekly. They

softened immediately "Oh…hey Kitty…"

"Lance!" She broke into a grin, recognizing the guy. "How are you?"

"I'm okay…you?"

"Good. I'm just here, like, getting a book I have to read."

"What class?"

"It's not for a class…the professor's making us read. It's totally unfair." He smiled.

"Heh, well, you picked the good guys. You could be hanging out with me." Kitty

blushed slightly saying,

"Uh…well…then I would be bad…"

"Yeah." He grinned "But that wouldn't turn me away." Her blush deepened as she

looked down.

"Uh…sure it wouldn't. I wouldn't be like this if I was bad." She collected herself

and poked him in the chest "I'd be a no good, stealing, slob, like you." Although it was

an insult, there was a twinkle in her eye that made Lance know she was kidding.

"Oh really…" He resisted the urge to kiss her right then. "So…I'm bad, since I

just hang out with bad guys? But what about all the help I give you?"

_Oh so bad…mmm_ thought Kitty to herself as she said, "Maybe you're the worst of them all."

"Oh come on, me, worst than Pietro?"

"That's true."

"Speaking of which, he's probably around here somewhere. He hitched a ride with me; I think he's stealing from some store."

"Are you?" asked Kitty, sincerely. Lance frowned

"Of course not. I was just…" He shook his head. He would ruin his image if he said why he was really here.

"You were what?" she whispered, stepping closer. He felt a shiver go up his spine.

"I…was…going to get a book…"

"On what?" her voice was still barely audible

"Oh…it's for…a history project." She didn't reply, just staring up at him. He was about to lean down when there was an angry cough.

"Excuse me, what do you two think ya're doin?" They both flinched and looked over at Rogue. Kitty pasted a smile on her face.

"Hey Rogue! Did you get your book?"

"Yeah…what are you doin' here Lance?"

"Just getting a book for…history." Rogue raised an eyebrow

"Lance, we have the same history class. We don't need a book."

"It's extra research Rogue. Mind your own business."

"Ah will. And Kitty should do the same." Kitty sighed

"Okay Rogue, coming. I'll be there in a minute." The goth glared for a moment

before turning slowly and stalking off.

"What's her problem?"

"She's a better friend than she thinks," muttered Kitty with a soft smile. Lance

nodded.

"Okay, then I guess…I'll see you, okay?" Kitty nodded cheerily

"Yep! Bye!" As she skipped off, she hugged herself. Why had she ever shoved him away? "I was afraid," she said sadly, answering her own question. She couldn't very well try and be with him again, he'd probably think she was just using him. "Unless…" She glanced down at the plastic bag holding her books. "I think I have an idea…"


	2. The New Mutant

_A/N: I don't own X-men, but I do own Kichi. Happy reading!_

_**Chapter One: The New Mutant**_

Kitty had finished the first three chapters of her book, reading at night with a flashlight under the covers. She felt like she was eight years old again, but it was the only way that no one would see it. Of course, her southern roommate was starting to get suspicious, but so far hadn't asked anything. Kitty suspected the Professor knew what she was reading, but he didn't say anything either.

It was almost 10pm and all of the students in the institute were required to get ready for bed. Of course, Kitty was already in bed, reading her book under the covers. Rogue walked in and stopped, raising an eyebrow.

"Ya know Kitty, Ah been wonderin' what ya're doin' under them covers. Wanna tell me?" Kitty flinched, twisting ungracefully and falling off the bed, covers wrapped around her. She stood quickly and tossed the sheets back on the bed, book wrapped in them.

"Hey Rogue. I'm just reading my book. You know, about Judaism."

"Ah didn't think it was that interestin'…and aren't ya Jewish? Shouldn't ya already know stuff about that?"

"Yes I'm Jewish." Kitty huffed "But it's always good to, like, learn more about your family history and religion." Rogue should her head

_That's a load of crap_ "Oh really, well…Ah suppose so. Well, Ah'm goin' to bed. G'night"

"Night." The light was turned off and the glow of Kitty's flashlight softly lit the room.

"That's gonna keep me up all night. Come on Kitty, turn it off!" The younger girl sighed and flipped off the flashlight.

"Alright, sorry Rogue. Night." There was a grunt from the goth before she drifted off to sleep. Kitty sighed, leaning back. She was on chapter five, and was pretty sure she could do _something_. She just didn't want to try with Lance until she was sure it worked. Otherwise she'd look like an idiot. She needed an easier victim to test her "skills". A smiling furry face popped into her head. She smiled slightly, nodding to herself. He was always hitting on her anyway. She fell asleep quickly, a grin on her face.

* * *

Kurt went to the bookstore the next day. He had been too busy to go during the week. He wandered in and glanced around, not exactly sure what he was looking for. He meandered over to the Fiction section and looked at the titles slowly. 

"Lets see…The Sword of Power, a sword with the power to save or destroy the vorld…no…too magic oriented. Fighting For Freedom…hmm…the U.S as a dictatorship…two people try to save it…a girl and a boy? No…too much romance. Vishes (Wishes) of the Damned…a vampire and shifter's immortal life through different eras of time…. hmmm…no, they are both girls (1). Oo, James Bond. That works." He grabbed Goldfinger off the shelf and headed over to the counter. There was a girl about his age working there. She gave him a small smile as she looked at his book.

"James Bond is cool, Ian Fleming is a great writer." Kurt nodded as her strangely violet eyes sparkled and she brushed back deep, straight black hair that was to her shoulders. Suddenly there was a strange sound and Kurt glanced down at his wrist.

"Oh no…" His watch was broken again and he was flickering. People were starting to mutter. Kurt looked pleadingly at the girl, who seemed only mildly surprised. "Can you please hurry up?" The girl smiled and nodded, and the book was rung up in no time. In fact…at almost super-human speed. But Kurt just paid and hurried out with his purchase, bamfing away around a corner. When he returned to the Institute, he hurried inside to find Henry McCoy. The large blue beast looked at his watch and frowned.

"Kurt, this isn't just an ordinary watch, you can't treat it badly. You have to take better care of it."

"Sorry Herr McCoy…I didn't mean to, it vas an accident…"

"I know, I know." Suddenly he blinked and jerked up, glancing around "I have to go, the Professor's calling." He hesitated "You better come too, Kurt." Kurt nodded unsurely and followed into the Professor's study. The old man looked critically at both of them.

"Cerebo has just picked up a mutant signature. Some new mutant used their power. At the mall." He looked pointedly at Kurt who just stared back, having no clue.

"O…kay…vhat does that mean?"

"It means that you, Rogue, and Kitty are going to be sent to retrieve the mutant."

"But…ve've never gone vithout Jean or Scott, or some other older mutant."

"I know, this will be new experience for you and the girls. I've already told them to meet you downstairs, explaining everything. Take the X-Van." Kurt started to leave when the Professor said "And you probably shouldn't let Kitty drive."

Kitty didn't seem very disappointed; she let Rogue drive, but made Kurt sit in back with her. He was very confused. She pretended to pout at his uncertainty

"You don't want to be near me, Kurt?" He blinked. She really looked cute when she pouted. He shook his head quickly, clearing his thoughts.

"No, it's okay Keety, I'll sit vith you." He got in next to her and she grinned as Rogue started the car. She drove towards the mall at a good pace, slightly faster than most, but definitely not as wildly fast as Kitty. Speaking of which, she was looking at him with a quiet gaze that seemed to be soft and burning at the same time. Kurt swallowed and looked away. Kitty gave a whispered sigh of exasperation and turned to look out the window. When they arrived, Rogue said as they got out of the van,

"Okay guys, we're looking for someone whose having trouble controlling their mutant powers. And be on the lookout for Brotherhood….they might be trying to pick up our person." They walked in, Kitty sticking close to Kurt as they looked around carefully, trying to see something out of the ordinary. But everything seemed fine. As they walked past the bookstore, Kitty turned to him and said sweetly

"So what did you, like, pick for your book?"

"A James Bond novel, Goldfinger. You?"

"Uh…religion book on Judaism."

"You? A religious book? It seems like you vould be reading some cheesy paperback novel. Like a romance or something." Kitty looked at him closely. Did he know? No, he was just guessing. But he knew her too well.

"I hang out with you too much…" she mumbled as Kurt glanced at her

"Vhat are you talking about? Is something vrong with me?"

"Oh no, you're just fine, it's just I, like, feel like you know me too well." He smiled at her

"Of course I do Keety, ve are very good friends, right?" He looked concerned and Kitty beamed brightly, nodding.

"Yes we are, and I'm, like, totally glad I met you!" She was starting to do that staring thing that made Kurt happy and uncomfortable at the same time. Suddenly Kurt glanced in the store and saw the girl from earlier. She was flying through customers, getting through the purchases quickly. He raised an eyebrow slowly, but Kitty dragged him away.

Rogue was walking around, trying to find something that was remotely amiss. But everything seemed fine. She peeked into the food court when someone called her name.

"Rogue!" She turned to see Remy LeBeau grinning at her.

"Wha' are ya doin' here, Swamp rat?"

"Actually, helping out de Brotherhood. Apparently dere is some mutant dey're lookin' for."

"Oh really…"

"Remy is assuming your lookin' for de same mutant?"

"Yes…"

"Interestin'."

"Haven't found anythin' yet though. You?"

"Well…Remy don't dink he's supposed to tell you…but truthfully, we haven't found anythin' either."

"Thanks Swamp rat. See ya." She turned, starting to walk off, when Remy caught up to her.

"Now wait just a moment, cherie. Remy hasn't seen you in awhile. How are you doin'?" Rogue sighed and shook her head as he followed her down the hallway.

"Keety…I think ve're going the vrong vay…ve haven't found any sort of mutant."

"Oh well. What do you, like, want to do instead?" She smiled at him, her eyes in a soft questioningly expression.

"I think ve should keep looking for the mutant. The Professor is counting on us." Kitty sighed, nodding.

"You're totally right. Sorry." She suddenly seemed cold and distant and Kurt wondered what he did wrong.

"Hey Pryde!" They both turned to see Pietro Maximoff smirking at them "What are you two doing here?" Kitty blinked at him as Kurt glared.

"Ve could ask you the same question!"

"It's a free country Fuzzy." Kurt frowned and turned away.

"Come on, Keety, let's go." But she tilted her head slightly at Pietro.

"Have you seen Lance?" The silver haired guy shrugged

"He's around here somewhere. Probably doing some sort of crime. Why Pryde? I thought you were over him?"

"Of course I am." Kitty stammered.

"Sure you are." Sneered Pietro. Kurt tugged on her arm and she walked forward, following Kurt over to the bookstore. As they got closer, they suddenly heard a scream.

"What was that?" muttered Kitty. Kurt hurried in and saw people running back from the cashier counter. The girl Kurt had met earlier had her eyes closed and her hair was flying around her face like a halo. A computer was in front of her, the screen facing her "audience" and words kept flying across the screen, but the girl was touching anything. Electricity was sparking all over, from the computer. Kurt's eyes widened

"I think ve have our mutant." Kitty nodded as he bamfed over. "Ve're never going to get close vith that computer there." Kitty smiled.

"Leave it to me." She phased through a few people and up to the counter, sticking her hand through the machine. It made a fizzling sound and then was silent. The girl's eyes opened, bright purple and she glared at Kitty.

"What are you doing?"

"I…we have to, like, take you back to the Professor!"

"What are you talking about?" Kurt appeared near her.

"Remember me? Ve're here to help you. But you have to come vith us. Okay?" She nodded slowly and suddenly collapsed. Kurt caught her and bamfed away, Kitty turning and phasing through everyone, running out of the store. She phased through a familiar goth who yelled after her.

"Kitty! Wha' is goin' on?" Kitty stopped and turned, seeing Remy standing not too far away.

"Kurt's got the mutant. We, like, should go. The Brotherhood's here, and I think they're looking for the mutant too!" Rogue nodded.

"Ah know, Swamp rat here told me. Okay, Ah'm coming. See ya later, Swamp rat."

"Bye cherie." They ran to the entrance of the mall where they suddenly met Lance. Kitty waved

"Hey Lance. We, like, have to go." He shook his head.

"Nope. Sorry Kitty, but I can't let you go. We have to have that mutant." Rogue pulled off her glove and stepped closer to him.

"Oh, and who's goin' to stop us if we want ta leave?" Lance glared.

"Stay away." The ground rumbled slightly. Kitty looked at Rogue.

"We can't let him hurt anyone." She nodded and put her glove back on, although grudgingly. "Lance! I thought you said that you were, like, good?"

"Oh come on Kitty, I tried being good, remember? It didn't work out. Now we have to improve the Brotherhood ranks. Hand over the new mutant!"

"Kurt has her!"

"Well then you better hope he comes back for you two." Kitty sighed heavily, turning to Rogue, who nodded. Kitty grabbed the southerner's hand and phased them through Lance and the doors. He yelled after them, but they didn't turn back until they reached the van. Kitty jumped in the back and Rogue took the wheel, revving the vehicle and driving off. Kitty saw a bunch of people get in a jeep and start to follow them. She looked over at Kurt who was watching the new mutant with concern.

"I, like, can't believe Lance!" Kurt glanced at her.

"Vhat happened?"

"He tried to, like, stop us from leaving!" Kurt shrugged

"He **_is_** in the Brotherhood."

"But I thought he was different…" whispered Kitty. Kurt didn't answer, though he had heard her. He looked back down at the girl. Her eyes were still closed; she had made no move since she collapsed. Kurt was slightly worried. She couldn't be more than sixteen or seventeen. And she had been so nice to him.

_1- The first three stories that Kurt mentions are actually original stories I've written! They aren't on any sort of website, otherwise I would ask you to read them, but oh well. _


	3. Feelings Askew

_**Chapter Two: Feelings Askew**_

"Okay guys, we're here. Let's go now. Ah'm tired." They got out, Kurt trying to carry the girl. Kitty came over.

"Need help?" He shook his head and picked her up, bamfing away. Kitty sighed and hurried inside. _Professor?_

_Yes Kitty? _

_We have the mutant_

_Yes, okay, thank you Kitty. _

_Let me know when she's okay _

_I will._

She went up to her room and sat on her bed, picking up her book. She let out a shaky breath.

"Maybe I haven't read far enough…" She gazed at the book. It gave a sudden pulse, glowing red for an instant. Kitty blinked, but it was gone. "What was that?" The book seemed fine. Kitty groaned. "That's what I get for not getting enough sleep. Oh well." She set the book down and stood, walking out. She closed the door slowly, calling for Rogue. On the nightstand, the book pulsed again, flashing red.

* * *

"She'll be fine Kurt." 

"Are you sure, Herr McCoy?"

"Yes, just a mild reaction to stress. Finding out you're a mutant can be very surprising." Beast spoke from experience of course. Kurt nodded.

"I know…"

"I'll let you know when she wakes up." The boy nodded and bamfed away. Beast looked down at the girl.

"I wonder what her mutation is…"

* * *

"Rogue!" 

"Wha'? Ah'm reading!" Kitty went into the living room and sat on the couch next to Rogue.

"Sorry…have you ever…like…liked someone who…doesn't seem to return your feelings?" Rogue glanced up from her book with confusion.

"Wha' are ya talkin' about Kitty?"

"Uh well…I'm not exactly sure myself…I just…like…never mind." The small teenager jumped up and ran off towards the grounds. Rogue frowned.

"Wha' is with that girl?" She stood, going upstairs to finish her book. When she got into her room, she noticed a book on Kitty's nightstand and glanced at it. "'The Art of Seduction'…wha' the hell? Why is Kitty readin' somethin' like this?" She flipped through it and sat down "Hmm…maybe Ah'll just read the first chapter."

When Kitty got outside, she noticed Lance's jeep parked out by the gates. He was leaning against it and watching her with a slight smile. She sighed and made her way over.

"What are you doing here Lance?" He moved closer to the gate.

"Following you. Why?"

"Lance, like, you have to understand that I'm tired of you, like, pretending to hate me, then saying you don't. I don't know if you do or not. I don't want to, like, play stupid games like this." Lance frowned and stepped back.

"Come on Kitty, I would never hate you."

"You could have fooled me." He turned and Kitty noticed that some of the Brotherhood were in the van, watching them. "Are we supposed to be entertainment for your stupid friends now?" He glanced behind him and glared at Pietro and the others.

"No. They're just being assholes."

"Then why do you hang out with them?"

"Because, Kitty, they're the only friends I have."

"Am I your friend?" she whispered, starting to tear up. Lance's eyes widen as he moved closer.

"Of course you are…" He sighed, "Can't you come out, or phase me in? This is kinda weird." She reached her hand through the bars and pulled him through.

"Is that better?"

"Yeah…" He grinned at her and she gave him a teary half-smile. "So…how's that book you have to read?" Kitty blinked and looked away.

"Oh yeah…it's pretty good…"

"What's it called?"

"Uh…Modern Judaism."

"You're reading a book about your religion? That sounds boring…"

"Well…it sorta, like, is." She leaned against the wall next to the bars. "But…I don't mind, I guess. What about your book for history?" Lance looked confused for a moment before replying.

"O-oh yeah. It's pretty…boring, but you know, I don't have a choice or anything." Kitty nodded and looked around.

"So…like, how's school going for you?"

"It's pretty much how it always is. Me skipping, teacher's not caring. Yep. Still can't wait for spring break of course." Kitty giggled.

"But you never miss chemistry."

"Of course I don't" He smirked at her "There's no way I'd miss hanging out with my awesome lab partner. She's cool, and pretty hot." Kitty laughed again "But sometimes she can get on my nerves. Though her valley girl talk is cute." She blushed pink faintly and looked down. "Oh hey, speaking of which, I'm here to take that mutant." Kitty's face immediately drained of color.

"Excuse me?" she whispered. Lance, like the idiot he sometimes is (especially with girls) didn't recognize the danger signal, which was waving a bright red flag in his face.

"That mutant. Hand them over." Kitty took a step back and stared at him with horror.

"You…just came…for the mutant?" Lance suddenly looked unsure.

"Uh…yeah…I mean…"

"Do you, like, want her!"

"Do I what?"

"I don't know, the way you were 'reminded' about her. It seems like maybe you might have an interest in her. If you do, that's fine. But you better tell me, I said I was tired of games!" There was the sound of a car door closing, but the arguers didn't notice as a tall man with dark brown hair and demon red eyes walked towards them.

"I am not interested in her, I already told you, I'm trying to make the Brotherhood larger!"

"But gaining a girl in process wouldn't be bad, right?"

"Kitty, come on! I don't even know the mutant's name! I don't even know what she looks like!"

"That just shows how low your standards have gone!" Remy stepped closer to the entrance of the Institute, looking through the bars.

"Hey you two, would you mind tellin' Remy where Rogue is?" Lance and Kitty totally ignored him as they continued.

"My standards have not changed! If anything, they've risen!"

"Oh really? Does that mean you're going out with older girls, or just more expensive ones?" Lance blinked and stepped back, eyes darkening. Remy frowned

"Hey! You two that are yellin' at each other! Could Remy possibly have a chance to talk to Rogue?" They didn't notice him yet again as Lance's face was a reflection of pure rage. Fear flashed across Kitty's face for an instant before she glared right back at him.

"Maybe you should go find some whore right now!" Lance closed his eyes for a minute.

"Kitty…you've left me no choice." But before he could clench his fists, the gate exploded and he jumped back, in front of Kitty. Remy stepped calmly onto the lawn and looked at them coolly.

"_You_ left _me_ no choice. Remy's goin' ta find Rogue now." He stalked off as the two confused persons stared after him.

"I think he just said 'me'…he must have been really mad." Mumbled Kitty. Lance nodded slowly. Kitty glanced at him "You just…stepped in front of me…" Lance turned around to face her, moving back slightly.

"Of course I did." He snapped. She looked back meekly. "I mean…Kitty…you're the only girl I'm interested in. I'd do anything to protect you…I'll see you later." He walked back to the jeep and hopped in, driving off as Pietro winked at her. She stuck her tongue out back at him before turning away and starting to walk back up the sloping lawn to the large building. Her feelings were a total mess. She wasn't sure if she was mad, sorry, sad, or incredibly happy. Probably all of them. Is this what Lance did to her?

* * *

Rogue was a fast reader, obviously with her being sort of a loner she had to find something to occupy her time. So with all the reading she did, she was very quick. In the book she "borrowed" from Kitty, she was already almost to chapter two. Until there was a light knock on the door. Rogue stuffed the book under Kitty's pillow and stood up sharply, calling out hesitantly. 

"Uh…hello? Who's there?"

"Rogue? It's Remy." Rogue blinked, relaxing.

"Wha' the hell are ya doin' here, Swamp rat?" The door opened and he walked in slowly, glancing around before sitting on the edge of Kitty's bed. Rogue sat on her own bed. "How'd ya get past all the other mutants?"

"Come on, cherie, Remy wasn't a thief for more than half his life for nothin'. I've learned a few things." She nodded.

"Okay. An' why are ya here?"

"Ah, that is a good question cherie. Remy is here because he is interested in joining your…team."

"Like…the X-men?" She blinked Am Ah startin' to sound like Kitty? He nodded.

"Yes. Remy's interests no longer lie in the Brotherhood…and the Acolytes have disbanded."

"So…you're gonna join the X-men?"

"Yeah." He smiled "As long as dat's okay with you, cherie."

"Whatever, Swamp rat. Ah'm sure the Professor will be alright with that." Remy stood slowly and started towards the door. He stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Well, now Remy will be seein' a lot more of mon cherie." Rogue picked up a pillow and threw it at him. He gave her a smirk before leaving with a wave. Rogue got up and grabbed the pillow, gazing at it.

"Wha' did Ah just do? Ah can't believe Ah just threw a pillow at him…wha' is wrong with me?" She tossed the pillow back on Kitty's bed before walking out. "Maybe Ah need something ta eat."

She made her way downstairs but stopped when she saw the scene taking place at the bottom. Remy was standing with a startled expression on his face. Standing five meters away was Scott, aiming his glasses at the surprised Cajun.

"Remy's not here to attack you! Remy's here to join your grou-"

"Like hell! You have to be here to attack! What other reason would you have! Being the sneaky little thing you are, I'm sure it wasn't hard for you to get in. And you broke the gate!" Rogue blinked. He had? Well that wasn't important at the moment. She noticed that Scott was starting to raise his glasses and jumped down.

"Wait Scott!" He stopped and looked at her, Remy following suit. "Remy is here ta join the X-men! Ya can't hurt him!" Scott stepped back, eyebrows furrowing as Remy smiled at her.

"I don't trust him…"

"It doesn't matter." Rogue gritted out "Ya can just have the Professor check him to make sure he's okay."

"Okay." He said, nodding "I'll do that. Come on Gambit." The Cajun followed him upstairs, waving at Rogue and whispering as he walked past.

"Thank you cherie."

"No prob…Swamp rat." They disappeared and Rogue sighed.

"Yet again…Ah'm so confused…" She wandered into the kitchen, grabbed an apple and sat down at the table. After a minute there was a loud bamf and Rogue looked up. Kurt was looking around slowly. His eyes fell on Rogue and he scurried over.

"Hey Rogue, have you seen Keety?" The southern shook her head. "I'm trying to find her to tell her about the new mutant. She vanted to know." Rogue shrugged.

"Well the last time Ah saw her was when she asked me somethin' about likin' someone an' what ta do about it." Kurt looked confused.

"What did you say?"

"Ah just said Ah didn' know what the hell she was talkin' about an' then she ran off." Kurt groaned.

"She is so hard to keep track of!" He bamfed away and Rogue shrugged, biting into her apple.

Kurt had bamfed practically everywhere in the mansion and still couldn't find Kitty. He hoped she hadn't gone anywhere. He was tempted to ask the Professor where she was, but didn't. He sat down outside and glanced around. After seeing that no one was there, he closed his eyes and leaned back. He pondered where Kitty was. A fleeting thought made him wonder if she had gone to the Brotherhood's.

_Keety vouldn't do that though…she hates everyone there…vell maybe not Lance as much. I'm not sure how I feel about Keety…I know that she's my best friend but…there are other feelings…_ He gave a heavy sigh before continuing. _I don't really vant to tell her about the new mutant. There's nothing to tell, Herr McCoy hasn't updated me yet. I just vant to talk to her. I don't know vhy..._

Suddenly he stopped. There was a strange sound. It was a light tapping sound. Too erratic to be the ticking of a clock. He sat up, thinking it sounded familiar…it sounded like…Kitty's laptop! He jumped up and glanced around. He still couldn't see anyone.

_Of course! Keety alvays types outside in trees!_

He looked up instead and saw Kitty on the branch of a tree, not too far away. She was staring at the screen, typing madly. Kurt noticed that her hair was down and smiled. He didn't know why she didn't leave it down more often. But he definitely had to talk to her. He bamfed over and took a deep breath.


	4. Nani?

_(1)Nani is Japanese for "what". Happy reading!_

**_Chapter Three: Nani?(1)_**

"Hey Keety?" The girl flinched, glancing at Kurt.

"Oh…it's just you…you, like, scared me!" He smiled slightly.

"I just vanted to say that the new mutant is okay now." Kitty nodded.

"Okay, thanks…"

"Are you okay? I mean, because Lance vas being a jerk back at the mall. He's such an idiot." Kitty looked puzzled for a moment, then looked away with a purposely blank face.

"Oh yeah…I'm okay. I'd…forgotten about it." Kurt stepped back and slightly to the left so he could see the screen of her laptop.

"So…vhat are you writing?" She snapped the lid shut firmly.

"None of your business!"

_Kurt, Kitty, Rogue, I need you guys upstairs, quickly!_

Kitty looked down at Kurt.

"That sounded urgent."

"Yeah, come on Keety, ve better go upstairs." She nodded and hopped down, pulling her hair back into a ponytail then touched his arm as he 'ported.

They arrived upstairs and could hear yelling from the infirmary. Hurrying down the hall, they appeared in the room in time to see the new mutant jump up quickly, looking at Beast, Xavier and Scott with mistrust.

"Why am I here? Who are all you guys?"

"You are at the Xavier Institute for the Gifted." Said the Professor soothingly. "I am Professor Xavier. Who are you?" She frowned, huffing angrily.

"I'm Kichi…not that's it's any of your business! I want out of here!" She glared around and Xavier's eyes widened as her eyes fell on some medical equipment. Kichi's frowned deeper and she started muttering, most of her words consisting of "Nani"

Kurt approached her slowly.

"Uh…are you okay?" She flipped around and glared at him, then stopped.

"Oh...it's you. What are doing here?"

"I live here." She tilted her head.

"Nani?" Kurt blinked.

"Huh?"

"I mean…what? Sorry…" He shrugged.

"Vell, I live here because I like it. I dunno, no vhere else to go. It's nice here though. Vould you like to stay here?" He seemed to have hit a nerve and her eyes darkened, a frown appearing again.

"No! Why would I?" She raised her hands in frustration and some of the machines started to make noise.

"The equipment!" yelped Beast. He started to step closer to her and electricity sparked from the heart monitor to her right. He jumped back as his fur started to stand on end. "Professor!"

"I know, I know. Please calm down Kichi."

"Why the hell would I do that?" Another spark flew in Xavier's directed. He wheeled back quickly as Kurt winced.

"Come on Kichi! Stop that! You're going to hurt somevon!"

"I'm not doing it! You're lying! You're all doing it yourselves! I'm not doing it, I swear!" She glanced around at all the faces, which obviously didn't believe her, and ran out of the room. Beast looked over at Professor Xavier.

"That was close…I think I can fix the heart monitor…" Suddenly it exploded and everyone ducked as pieces flew everywhere. "Uh…I guess not…" He sighed and stood up. Xavier glanced over at Kitty and Kurt as they stood. Rogue got up behind them, brushing herself off.

"You two go after her." Kurt nodded, moving away from Kitty, who he had protected in the blast. Kitty grinned brightly.

"I'm sure we can convince her!" Kurt looked a little more apprehensive, but followed her nevertheless.

* * *

Kichi was hurrying down the stairs when a redhead appeared in front of her. 

"Hey! Who are you? Are you a new recruit? Welcome!" Kichi glared angrily and the lights exploded above her. Jean jumped back screaming. Kichi slipped past her as Scott appeared, randomly out of nowhere like he does when Jean's "in trouble".

"Are you okay?" He glanced at Kichi and raised his hand, shooting at her. Kichi flipped around and stared back at him. "You hurt Jean!"

"No, Scott, I'm okay! She just scared me! Don't do that! She's the new mutant!" He ignored her and shot at Kichi again. Kichi took a step back and another light fizzled.

"Scott! Stop shooting her!" Jean cried as Scott started to make another beam shoot towards Kichi. Jean lunged at him and he turned slightly just as Kurt and Kitty appeared at the bottom of the stairs. The laser missed Kurt's tail by about an inch. Scott's jaw dropped.

"Oh, sorry you two!" Meanwhile, Kichi had spun around and hurried to the door. Suddenly Bobby ran out of the living room and looked around with confusion.

"What's going on?" Kurt looked from Kichi to Bobby.

"Freeze the door!" He yelled. Bobby quickly raised his hand and the doors were coated with ice. The black haired girl blinked at it and staggered back and then fell on her butt in a sitting position. Kurt and Kitty hurried over and stopped at her feet.

"Are you alright?" Asked Kurt as he waved Bobby away. The boy sneered at him

"Fine, don't thank me for helping you." Kitty smiled sweetly at him.

"Thank you Bobby." He grinned in return, hurrying back to the living room.

"Welcome Kitty. I have to go back to the movie; we're watching Pirates of the Caribbean." He disappeared as Kichi stared up with wide eyes at Kurt.

"I'm okay…" she whispered.

"Come on, Kichi you said your name vas? I'll help you up." He offered his hand and she took it slowly, feeling the texture of his fur as she got to her feet.

"Your fur is really soft." She smiled at him as he blushed slightly.

"Thanks…come on; ve'll take you to the Professor. You'll like it here, I promise." She hesitated.

"I don't know…"

"Just try talking to him. Trust me." Her face beamed at him again.

"Okay." He led her over to the stairs as Kitty watched after them. "Can I touch your tail?"

_She…seems to really like Kurt_ Thought Kitty as she followed, dragging her feet. _I didn't exactly warm up to Kurt instantly, like her…although I like him a lot now. He's my best friend._ She paused a moment. _But do I like him as more?_

"Keety? You coming?"

"Huh…oh yeah!" She jogged over to the stairs. "Sorry, got distracted…" Kurt smirked at her.

"Thinking about me, right?" Kitty blinked and giggled half-heartedly.

"Of course not! I was thinking about…Lance." He glowered at her before looking at Kichi

"You make sure you stay avay from Lance, he's no good." Kitty rolled her eyes.

"He's fine!" They made their way to Xavier's office and waved to Rogue before going in. Inside, Remy was talking to the Professor.

"Remy just wants ta join de X-men. It seems dat not many trust him though." He threw a glare at Scott, who was in the corner of the room. Xavier smiled

"Well, I believe you are fine, and trustworthy. You may join us and see Beast for where you'll be staying and any other arrangements. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have another new mutant to take care of." Scott and Remy left, going two different ways. Remy gave Kitty a smile as Kichi glared at Scott who pointedly ignored her. They both entered the room along with Kurt. "I'm glad you have calmed down Kichi. I called your aunt and she is on her way here." Kichi smiled

"Really? Okay." Xavier's eyes shifted to Kitty.

"I need to speak with you, Kitty." Kurt looked at them suspiciously before leaving with Kichi. "I have not had a chance to inquire what book you are reading."

"Modern Judaism." Kitty replied quickly, scuffing her toes.

"Alright, I will not say anything else, except that you'd better _read _it, along with any other selections you may be reading." Kitty nodded with a slightly read face before hurrying out. She phased into her room and it wasn't long before there was a quiet knock. The girl stood and walked to the door, opening it quickly. Kurt stood there, looking at her sheepishly.

"Kichi's aunt is here and I'm not velcomed, it's a 'family thing' as the Professor said. Vant to go…somewhere…like the park or something?" Kitty hesitated before nodding

"Okay, but let me grab a sweater, it's still kinda chilly. I'll be out in a minute." Kitty went over to her drawer and pulled out a dark green sweater, slipping it on. She paused at the mirror above the dresser and smoothed her hair. Suddenly she stepped back, dropping her hand to her sides.

"What am I doing? I don't care what I look like in front of Kurt…do I?" She shook her head and rushed back to the door, opening it and stepping out into the hall with Kurt. "Okay, ready!" Kurt smiled at her.

"You vant to valk there, or should ve just teleport?"

"Bamf all the way!" giggled Kitty. Kurt grinned and Kitty grabbed his arm, as there was a loud bamf sound, then they were in the park. It wasn't very full at this time of night, as Kurt and Kitty discovered upon walking around a bit. "So…are we allowed to be out this late?"

"I got permission from the Professor."

"Great…I just don't want to get in more trouble…" Kurt glanced at her

"More trouble?"

"Uh…" Kitty frowned, looking away "Well…I'm not technically _in _trouble, but it could be held against me. Just a book the Professor found out about."

"Oh?" Kurt smirked "Is it a naughty book Keety?" She turned beet red, shoving Kurt.

"No! It's just I'm reading two books at once that I got for that thing the Professor's making us do." Kurt nodded.

"Okay Keety, sure."

"Shut up." She suddenly started running "Race you!" Kurt hurried to catch up, but Kitty still beat him to the large fountain that was the centerpiece.

"No fair Keety, you got a head start." She smiled.

"I still would have won."

"Yeah right!" She sat down and he sat next to her. She leaned back on her hands, looking up at the stars.

"I don't think I've been outside this late in awhile…"

"It is pretty…" Kurt said, looking up too. Kitty nodded, sighing quietly. Kurt glanced over at her profile and smiled to himself, then glanced around. "Oh no…" Kitty looked down with worried eyes.

"What is it Kurt?" She followed his eyes and saw Lance, Pietro, and Toad walking/hopping around, destroying the park. They were spray painting things (Lance), scaring what few people were left (Pietro), and leaving garbage all over the place (Toad). Kurt groaned as Kitty stood, hands on hips.

"Lance Alvers! What do you think you're doing!" Lance spun around from the wall he was painting and stared wide-eyed at Kitty. Pietro smirked at her as Toad watched calmly, frowning at Kurt occasionally.

"Kitty! Why are you here?" His gaze hovered on Kurt for a minute, turning icy.

"Yeah, Kitty-cat, isn't it past your bedtime?"

"Why are you spray-painting the wall of the bathrooms?" asked Kitty, glaring at all three of them "And littering is wrong!" Toad shrugged as Pietro snickered. Kurt sighed unhappily and stood up behind Kitty.

"Keety? You…just vant to go back to the Mansion?" Kitty glanced back at him, and then looked at Lance. There seemed to be some sort of question in her eyes. Kurt didn't understand it, but Lance did.

"I'll call you, okay?" He said and she nodded, turning around and giving Kurt a smile

"Okay! Let's go!" She took his hand and they teleported back to the Mansion, in her room. Kurt immediately tilted his head, asking Kitty

"Vhy is Lance going to call you?" Kitty sighed heavily before responding.

"Well, I saw him this afternoon, after we got Kichi and…some stuff was said that I shouldn't have…mostly about Lance's personal preference of women…and he…" She glanced at Kurt, her eyes turning teary "He still showed he cared…I was a jerk and he was nice. It's quite the change, don't you think?" She sat down on her bed and wiped her face of tears. Kurt sat next to her, frowning.

"Lance vill never be nicer than you. Vhich of you are on the good side?" Kitty smiled slightly

"Kurt, you can always cheer me up." He grinned and stood.

"That's good, because now, I think I have to go get a midnight snack. Good thing tomorrow's Sunday." He disappeared and Kitty curled up on her bed, drifting off.


	5. Beer and Seduction, like Drugs and Danci...

_**Chapter Four: Beer and Seduction, like Drugs and Dancing**_

Kitty woke up to sunlight streaming into her and on her face.

"Grr…" She groaned, sitting up "What time is it?" She glanced at her alarm clock. The red numbers read 9:02. "Crap! I meant to get up earlier." She jumped out of bed and grabbed some clothes, dashing into the shower. About a half hour later, she was in the hallway on her way downstairs for breakfast, perky as usual. She almost bumped into someone in the hallway. The girl turned angrily, black hair flying.

"Watch it! Oh…hey, it's you. What's your name again?" Kitty smiled

"Good Morning, Kichi. I don't think I ever said my name. It's Kitty though. On your way down for breakfast?" Kichi nodded and they headed down together, talking cheerfully. Once they reached the kitchen, Kichi glanced around.

"So what sort of food you guys have here?" Kitty shrugged in return

"Pretty much anything and you can pretty much eat anything on the weekends."

"Where is everyone?"

"Well, the early birds are probably at church, or something. And everyone else hasn't gotten up yet." Kichi tilted her head.

"Are you an early bird?"

"If you're implying I go to church, no. But I like to beat the rush."

"When is the rush?" For the first time, Kitty realized that Kichi spoke with an accent. It was very faint, but there.

"At ten…where are you from?"

"I've lived in Bayville with my aunt for awhile…" Kichi's eyes showed that she knew what Kitty meant. "But I came here from Japan when I was about nine or ten."

"Cool! Why?" Kitty realized her mistake when Kichi started to look very sad.

"My parents died…my aunt was my only other relative. She took me in. We are very close." Kitty nodded and ate her apple in silence. She didn't want to pry.

"So have long have you lived here?"

"In Bayville? Probably about…a year. I moved here from Illinois. I moved here because…of my..." Kitty paused, taking another bite of her apple. "My parents thought it would be best. The Professor invited me."

"Your parents…want you to be here?"

"Oh yeah, they think it's good. And I like it here."

"What about…your power?" Well, Kichi seemed to be very blunt.

"I…can basically walk through walls. I can phase myself through anything. My codename's Shadowcat."

"Really? My aunt explained that I don't have memory lapses…like she used as an excuse for me getting things done quickly on the computer and stuff. She used to be a nurse, so she had her 'connections' get me an excuse for school and stuff. Professor Xavier said that it seems that my power is to tap into any sort of electrical machine and pretty much make it do what I want. I've been doing it subconsciously lately, but he said I can harness it and make the machines and stuff do what I want."

"That's cool! We'll have to think of a codename for you…hmmm…maybe…Tappy!" They both laughed as Kurt walked in groggily.

"Vhat are you two doing?" He said, very sleepily.

"Talking about what my codename should be. What's yours Kurt?" asked Kichi.

"Nightcrawler." He muttered, before sticking his head into the fridge.

"It's really hard to talk to Kurt before he's eaten anything." Kitty elaborated.

"Ah."

"So…Tappy, what do you want to do today?" They giggled a bit before Kichi replied.

"Just call me Ki, I prefer it to Tappy. No offense. Well, I don't have to work on Sundays…so…whatever you want to do." Kurt sat down with cereal, fruit, toast, and a tall glass of milk.

"Vell, I think that ve should…go bother the Brotherhood, you know, something productive."

"Kurt!"

"The Brotherhood? Who are they?" Suddenly the phone rang and Kurt dived for it.

"I'll get it!" He picked it up, sticking his tongue out at Kitty "Hello?" There was a pause as Kurt frowned. "It's kind of early, don't you think?" Another pause. "I suppose she does get up early. Vhat if I say she's…not here?" Pause. "Oh, is that a threat Lancey-boy?" Kitty jumped up and dashed over to Kurt.

"Gimme, gimme, gimme!" She yelled as Kurt sighed.

"Vell, here she is…" Kitty took the phone as Kurt started to explain the Brotherhood to Kichi, no doubt starting with Lance. Kitty hurried out of the room with the cordless phone, looking for a more private area. The living room was deserted so she settled down on one of the chairs.

"Hi Lance…" she said quietly.

"Hey Kitty. How's it going?"

"I'm alright…I'm sorry." She murmured as she waited silently for the reply

"I know Kitty. I'm sorry too. I'm not interested in the new mutant, she's yours. Hell, I didn't even know she was a girl until you said so."

"I know that now."

"You want to go somewhere today?"

"Are you asking me out on a date, Lance Alvers?" She smiled, hoping he could tell.

"Yeah. Can we…try again?" She paused a moment before replying "Please Kitten?"

"Okay, yes. Where are we going?"

"Uh well, the date was kinda spur of the moment so…I dunno."

"How about you pick me up in a half hour and we can decide on the way."

"Yeah, that works. See ya in a bit." She clicked off the phone feeling happy again and went back into the kitchen to hang it up.

"So, vell, that's pretty much the 'bad guys' and stuff."

"Thanks Kurt." She smiled at Kitty as she entered "Hey, Kurt was just telling me about your guy's enemies. Isn't Lance one of them?" She questioned mischievously. Kitty glared at Kurt before replying.

"Not all who are good seem good. Some are wearing bad boy masks."

"And Keety just goes for the bad boys." Not the fuzzy ones

"Yes, well, speaking of which, you two are going to have to make your own plans for today. I am going out."

"Vith Lance?"

"Yes with Lance, if you must know. He asked me out." Kurt groaned and shook his head.

"You know this isn't going to turn out vell, Kätzchen."

"We'll have to see about that, won't we?" She said huffing, and turned on her heel, stalking out. Kichi smiled.

"Something tells me this is a routine she goes through."

"Yeah, usually vith Scott though, not me. But…Lance is bad…I don't trust him."

"So…you and Kitty…aren't together?" Kichi asked, surprising Kurt.

"Vhat? No, she's only interested in Lance, I'm sure."

"Hm. But you're very good friends?"

"Yes. Vhy?"

"Just wondering." She replied, grinning. "See ya!" She jumped up and dashed off after putting her cereal bowl in the sink. Kurt pondered over his toast.

"That girl is very strange…"

* * *

Kitty got into Lance's jeep gingerly and smiled brightly at him. 

"Hi!"

"Hey…so where to?"

"Dunno, surprise me." He shrugged and started driving towards a suburban area.

"Well, this guy I know is having a party."

"On a Sunday?"

"Yeah, I know, but I figured we could just swing by and see if you like it. There's music if you want to dance." She shrugged.

"Okay, we can try it." He pulled up behind a small black convertible and turned off the jeep, hopping out.

"Come on, we're here." Kitty looked up at the house, it was quite large. Not as large as the Mansion, but the people who lived here were very well off. She entered the house slowly and hesitantly behind Lance. He saw some guy he knew and immediately disappeared, saying he'd be right back. Kitty stood near the dance area, looking very uncomfortable and out of place. A guy she vaguely recognized from school wandered over to her, holding a plastic cup.

"Hey, I don't think I've seen you around before. Who are you here with?"

"Lance…" she mumbled, avoiding eye contact. The guy smiled.

"Hey cool, my name's Eric. You want a drink?" He offered her the cup and she took it slowly, as she was thirsty. All she had this morning was an apple. She took a sip and found the flavor strange, but not all that bad. "See, isn't that good?" She nodded slightly, smiling. He glanced towards the people dancing, and then back at Kitty "You want to dance?" She paused before nodding.

"Sure, that sounds great!" They moved onto the floor after Kitty took a gulp of her drink and set it down. They were dancing for awhile before Lance noticed. He frowned and headed towards the two, growling.

"Eric…" He grabbed Eric by the shoulder, pulling him away from Kitty and hissing in his ear "Get away, she's mine." Eric frowned before moving away. Kitty looked at Lance from under her eyelashes.

"What's wrong?" He glared at her.

"I leave you alone for two seconds and you hook yourself up with the druggie of the school."

"Hm?" she said, tilting her head. "Wanna dance?" It was so innocent and cute the way she said it and the look on her face that Lance just couldn't stay mad. And he couldn't resist.

"Yeah, sure." They danced for a little while; all fast songs and Kitty didn't get very close, though Lance was sure that she was taunting him with her eyes. Eventually though she moved off the floor, Lance following.

"I'm thirsty." She said, grabbing her drink of the table and taking a sip. The flavor had changed ever so slightly and the brown liquid seemed to be tinted sort of bluish. Lance frowned slightly.

"Where did you get that?" She grinned at him

"From a little fairy. Where do you want to go now?"

"I dunno…you wanna leave?" His tone was slightly prodding, he wanted to leave. He prided himself in his ability to sense that something was wrong and at the moment, he was sensing that something was seriously wrong. Probably that Eric ass did something and Lance wanted to get Kitty out of here before something worse happened.

"No. Lets stay, I like it here." He sighed. He really didn't want to force her but… "Come on Lance, dance with me, please?" Her eyes were half open in that sexy way that Lance couldn't refuse.

"Okay, last time." They went back out onto the dance floor and Kitty started really dancing. She was just letting the music pound through her as she moved closer and closer to Lance. He was starting to get uncomfortable as she danced pretty much right against him. Suddenly purple eyes spotted the couple and made their way over.

"Kitty?" The girl known as Shadowcat looked up to see Kichi looking at her. "I didn't know that you'd be here." Lance thought the girl looked sort of familiar, he'd seen her in the hallways of school.

"Who are you?"

"Are you Lance?" Kichi asked, smiling at him.

"Yes…and you are?"

"My name's Kichi Yumagu."

"I think you're in one of my classes…"

"Yeah, English. What's with Kitty?" Kitty was still dancing, but gazing into space with that zoned out look, she obviously wasn't all there.

"I don't know. I caught her with Eric earlier."

"Vith Eric? As in Eric Hawser? Druggie?" said a voice as Kurt appeared. "I knew Keety being vith you vouldn't be good."

"You brought fuzzy here?" Lance looked at Kurt, then at Kitty. She had stopped dancing and was smiling stupidly at Lance.

"I think she's on drugs!" cried Kurt, moving closer to Kitty. "Keety, did Eric give you anything?" Kitty hesitated before responding.

"He gave me a drink…I think it was coke…or something. It's on the table over there." Kichi and Kurt went over to investigate while Lance gazed down at Kitty.

"I'm sorry Kitten…" She stared back up at him confusedly.

"Sorry for what?" She grinned and deliberately licked her lips, slowly. Lance gulped slightly. "Lance? Can we go now?" He sighed.

"Sure Kitty. Come on." He headed towards the door when Kurt and Kichi cut him off.

"There's definitely something like ecstasy in this drink." _(Anyone know or remember Stacy from the comics?)_

"Vhich, by the vay, has got to be beer!" Lance shrugged.

"I thought Kitty would know better." He blinked "And how would you know what the drug was Yumagu?" Kichi looked down.

"I've…had some experience…trust me." She turned and starting walking away "I'll be right back; I'm going to pour this out." She disappeared into the kitchen.

"Eric can be very conniving…you better give Keety to me."

"No way, come on, it wasn't my fault. You have fun with Yumagu over there; she seems to really like you." And with that, Lance went out the door, Kitty in tow. Kurt glanced back at Kichi who had emerged from the kitchen and was smiling at him. He shrugged and walked over _Vhat could go vorse vith Lance?_

When they got in the jeep, Kitty leaned on Lance's shoulder, snuggling against him slightly.

"I really like you Lance." She muttered into his shoulder. He looked at her.

"That's just the beer talking."

"Can we go back to your place?"

"And that would be the drugs talking. I guess I have to take you back to the Mansion."

"I don't want to go back." She whispered, starting to fall asleep. "I don't feel good…"

"I'm sure…" said Lance as he drove towards Xavier's Institute.

After Kitty had been put to bed, Lance prepared himself for the yelling. Scott looked about ready to kill him. But the Professor just looked coolly at Lance, and then smiled.

"You handled yourself very well today Lance." He blinked in surprised, as did Scott.

"I did?"

"He did?"

"Yes, it wasn't your fault about Kitty. Although…you shouldn't have taken her to a party, from which Kurt and Kichi should be returning from shortly. But you acted responsibly, and for that I am grateful. Thank you." Lance nodded awkwardly before leaving. Remy was waiting for him at the gate.

"Remy heard you got praised by the Professor. Good job."

"Yeah well…I was hoping to spend more time with Kitty, and I didn't want her to get drugged or anything. Hey, what are you doing here Remy?"

"Remy joined the X-men."

"Let me guess. Rogue." Remy made a slight face before allowing himself to smile.

"You're probably right. Remy would do anything for mon cherie." Lance chuckled slightly.

"We're all controlled by girls, huh?" Then he left as Remy nodded.

"True, very true."

* * *

Kurt and Kichi had returned and Kurt went upstairs to see how Kitty was doing while Kichi got something to eat. He opened the door slowly and crept in. Kitty watched him with her blue eyes shinning. 

"So you're avake…how are you doing?" She sat up and tossed the covers off.

"I'm better…thanks for…you know..."

"Sure thing, vhat are friends for?" She patted the spot next to her and he sat.

"Kurt, I…should listen to you more often." He gave her a bright grin.

"Finally! You should start vith staying avay from Lance." She shook her head and suddenly scooted closer, leaning her head on his shoulder. He glanced at her "Keety?" She gazed up at him with bright eyes.

"Yes?"

"I…"

"Shhh…" She sat up and leaned closer, gently kissing him. Kurt's eyes shot open as the door opened too. Kichi stood in the doorway, seeing them and her eyes widened as she dropped the tray of fruit she had. Kurt's eyes had been starting to close when they opened again at the sound of the tray. He pulled back and turned in time to see Kichi run off, lights flickering after her.

"Oh no…" Kitty stared at him through half lidded eyes.

"Hm?" He jumped up and ran after her. Kitty watched him go as she sighed. "Things just never work out for me…" Then she stood and followed after him. The book under her pillow pulsed red, brighter this time.

Kichi was running down the street, leaving a trail of broken lights and a couple faulty cars. She couldn't believe what happened. Kurt had said him and Kitty were just friends. She had said she liked him at the party, and they had started to dance, at least until the Professor interrupted. She really liked Kurt and didn't want Kitty Pryde to ruin her chances. She stopped when a jeep swerved to a stop beside her.

"Hey!" said the person, jumping out "What's wrong?" She recognized Lance from before and cheered up slightly. Here was someone else who would care.

"I was just at the Institute when-"

"You were at the Institute? Why?"

"I'm a mutant there."

"You're the new mutant?"

"_Yes_. Now listen, I was going up to see how Kitty was doing and guess what I saw?"

"Is she okay?"

"Oh yes, I'm sure she's fine. I saw her kissing Kurt." Lance's face turned white.

"What?" He whispered as Kichi secretly smiled. Here was someone who would _definitely_ care.

"You heard me. They were kissing!" He took a step back.

"I don't believe you." Her eyes darkened as something exploded in his jeep "Ah! What the hell?" he rushed over, popping the hood. She moved over next to him.

"You better believe me or I'll break something else. It's my power." She stared at him levelly as he frowned.

"Your power is to break cars?"

"_No!_ My power has to do with electrics."

"If you really broke it, then fix it." She concentrated and suddenly, the funny noises stopped.

"There. Now what should I do?"

"About what?"

"Kurt!" His eyes turned fiery.

"I don't know. It's not my problem." She frowned and turned sharply.

"Fine!" She yelled as something made a loud noise in Lance's jeep. She took off as Lance groaned loudly. While she was running, Kurt suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Kichi! Stop! Listen to me! I can explain." She stopped and glared.

"I will give you exactly one minute before I destroy that stupid watch on your wrist." Kurt glanced at his holographic watch and paled slightly, before saying in a rush,

"Keety is on alcohol and drugs. That's all I need to say." Kichi looked down in realization

"Oh yeah…" She sighed, "I think I broke Lance's car." Kurt grinned.

"Don't vorry about it; let's go back to the Mansion." She nodded and they bamfed back. They were in the main entrance hall when Kitty appeared.

"Kurt…I need to talk to you…about…earlier." She gave Kichi a pained look "I'm sorry." Kichi nodded.

"I understand, go ahead." Kurt glanced at Kichi one last time before going off with Kitty. Kichi started walking upstairs when she bumped into someone. She glanced up to see red eyes sparkling at her.


	6. X2: Gross Exaggeration!

_**Author's Note:** This chapter bends realities slightly. In my fanfic, the X-men movies (the new live action ones, in case there's some other X-men movie out there. If there is, please enlighten me in your review.) do exist. Just deal with it. Or as my friends and I say, "Plot device!"_

_**Chapter Five: X2...Gross Exaggeration!**  
_

"Bonjour cherie." She smiled back, thinking to herself as she saw his brown hair and tan skin. _Not bad…_

"Hi there…"

"You are de new mutant, right?"

"Yeah, my name is Kichi Yumagu. But you can call me Ki."

"Okay, Ki. The name's Remy LeBeau. Call me Remy."

"Sounds good…are you one of the X-men?"

"Not exactly, Remy is a new recruit, like you." _Oooh…third person, that's kind of hot_. thought Kichi as she looked around.

"So where are you headed?"

"Remy was goin' to see someone…but Remy is sure it can wait."

"I haven't seen you around much."

"Remy likes to keep to himself. He's not exactly welcomed here yet…"

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Remy used to be with de Acolytes."

"Oh…that's too bad. But you're good now, right?"

"Of course. What about you?"

"Well…I didn't really want to be here at first, but my aunt said it was probably for the better so…here I am." She smiled at him as a girl appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Swamp Rat!" Kichi turned around to see a gothic looking teenager with dark brown hair, two pieces of white in the front. She recognized her from when she woke up in the medical area, with Kurt and Kitty. Remy looked at the girl with surprise and then smiled. Kichi noticed this smile was more sincere and interested than the once he had given her.

"Hello mon cherie." Kichi had taken enough French to know what that meant and blinked at the sour look on the gothic's face.

"Shut up Swamp Rat. Are ya helping me with my French homework or not?" A glare was thrown at Kichi and then the girl turned and stomped back into the kitchen.

"It was nice meeting you…Ki. But Remy has to go help Rogue now. See you later." He walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen. Kichi was intrigued. There was an interesting relationship going on with those two. Remy was obviously interested in Rogue, but she seemed oblivious. Kichi headed upstairs, hoping that Kitty was done. She could investigate Remy and Rogue later.

* * *

Kitty sat back down on her bed as Kurt sat on Rogue's. 

"So…about…earlier…" she muttered, looking at the ground. Kurt nodded.

"You don't have to vorry about it; it was that Eric guy's fault."

"But…Kurt…" she glanced up at him "I have to say something…" Kurt watched her carefully as she chewed on her lip slowly, obviously nervous. "I've…been thinking about stuff lately…and I think that I like…sorta…maybe…like you a little…" She looked down at her feet again as Kurt's jaw dropped.

"Vhat?"

"Yeah…"

"Uh vell…I guess…I agree vith you. I mean, I like you too. But I didn't vant to say anything."

"Yeah, I don't want to ruin our friendship, and my emotions are…all over the place at the moment so can we like…put this on hold…or something?" Kurt looked away before replying.

"Sure Keety, if that's vhat you vant."

"It's nothing against you, I swear…it's just…"

"But you'll go vith Lance?"

"Come on, I can't be with you anyway, did you see Ki's reaction? And that was accidental…sort of…" she blushed, looking away. Kurt smiled

"I guess your right. Kichi is nice…"

"She's really nice, and I think she really likes you. She's nicer to you than I was at first…" Kurt looked at her in surprise.

"Huh?"

"When I first met you…I, like, wasn't very nice. I'm sorry."

"Oh, that…it's okay. It happens vith everyone."

"But not with Ki, she accepted you immediately." Kurt remembered how she thought his fur and tail were cool. He smiled slightly.

"I guess you're right." Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Hello? You guys done?" Kitty smiled.

"Yep. You can come in." Kichi opened the door and came in, flopping on Rogue's bed.

"Hey, that Rogue chick, do you know her?"

"Yeah, you're like, sitting on her bed. She's my roommate. And Kurt's sister."

"Kurt's sister?" She turned and looked at Kurt wide-eyed.

"Yeah, she is, but not blood…it's a long story." Mumbled Kurt, "Vhy?"

"What's with her and Remy?" asked Kichi, her eyes glittering. Kitty grinned.

"Oh, those two. Remy is, like, totally hung up on Rogue, but she won't even notice him. I think she secretly likes him though." Kurt made a slight face.

"Remy's really vith the bad guys though. He's an Acolyte!"

"_Was_." Said Kitty "He joined the X-men. Probably just so he could bug Rogue more." Kichi's eyes were still shinning.

"Have you ever…tried hooking them up? I do it all the time with my friends!" Kurt groaned as Kitty smiled.

"That's, like, a totally awesome idea! Wow, Ki, where have you been!" Kichi smiled brightly in return.

"Don't I have a say in all this? She _is_ my sister."

"That's exactly why you, like, don't have a say, Kurt. We know you'll say no. And you shouldn't because it'll be awesome fun."

"I dunno…Rogue vill be very mad if she finds out."

"Well, we'll just have to make sure she doesn't find out." Said Kichi with a sinister smirk.

* * *

"Dat means cheese…not 'weird hairdo' Rogue…" said Remy, smiling. 

"Oh, right. Sorry, when Ah saw 'fromage' Ah just thought it was somethin' to do with hair." She erased the word and put in what Remy had said.

"You're supposed to look them up, not guess by what dey look like."

"Why should Ah look them up when Ah have you around, Swamp Rat."

"You're never goin' to learn French if Remy just tells you the answers."

"Who says Ah want to learn French? Ah just took it because most of the people here are takin' it, so they can help me. And now Ah got you."

"You sure do, cherie."

"Ah didn't mean like that…"

"Remy did."

"Shut up." She looked back down at the page of French words and sighed heavily. "Ah hate foreign languages…why can't we all just speak one language!"

"What language would everyone speak?"

"It doesn't matter, as long as we all spoke it and Ah learned it as a baby."

"What if it's French?"

"Well, no offense, but if the world did pick a language to be international, it wouldn't be French. France…isn't…you know."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, it would probably be English, or…like…Spanish. Or maybe we'd go back to Latin. Ah thought about takin' Latin, but you know, they really push the Latin students into medical or law type stuff."

"Dat's all it's used for today."

"So what? Maybe some people just take the class 'cause it's easy."

"And dey is tryin' to get dose people to actually do somethin'. But personally, Remy dinks dat French is much better."

"You would." For a minute she smiled at him for real, and then Kichi walked in.

"Hey you two. How's the French going?" They both turned to see Kichi grinning at them.

"Ah don't like that look on your face. What do you want?"

"Don't be so rude Rogue." Chided Kichi; still smirking "I was just wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with Kurt, Kitty, and me."

"Depends on the movie."

"X2."

"Hmm...Ah don't think Ah never saw the first one, but Ah heard it was pretty good…of course, that was from non-mutants. Sure, why not? You coming, Swamp Rat?"

"Remy's going if you are."

Eventually the whole mansion heard about it and almost everyone decided to go. They had to take the X-van and Scott's car. Kitty, Kichi, Kurt, Jean, and Scott were in his car. Rogue, Remy, Bobby, Amara, Tabitha, Rahne, and Jamie were in the X-van. Sam and Roberto decided to stay behind and watch movies at home. Storm and Logan were watching the two, making sure there were no parties. They had seen the movie already with the Professor and Beast, and warned the kids not to expect it to be accurate. When they got there, they paid for tickets and went into the theater. They were the only people in there. Everyone sat down in groups, Kurt and Kichi sat next to each, Kitty on Kurt's other side while Rogue sat next to Kitty. Remy immediately sat next to Rogue.

"You touch me Swamp Rat, Ah'll kill ya."

"Don't worry, cherie." The younger mutants all gathered up front, giggling and jostling. Bobby got a spot next to Amara with Tabby, and Rahne and Jamie sat together, devouring a bag of popcorn. The movie started and everyone settled back.

During the movie there were lots of groans and gasps, along with people laughing. When they finally left the theater, everyone was silent until Bobby spoke.

"No offense Rogue, but….gross!"

"No offense taken Bobby, that was so…Ah can't believe it! Logan was right…" Jean's eyes widened.

"Logan liked me! Ewwwww!"

"At least you were mostly with Scott and stuff." Said Rogue angrily "While I was making out with Iceboy over here." Bobby wrinkled his nose. Kurt moaned.

"You all just be quiet! You know who they vere hinting at vith me?"

"Storm…" giggled Kichi. "That's hilarious. And you're really weird looking in the movie, I like you better this way."

"They're going to put me vith Storm!" yelled Kurt. Tabby started laughing with Amara. Jean suddenly yelled

"I died in the end!" Scott looked properly mortified and nodded. Bobby, the comic book expert spoke up.

"Don't worry Jean; you'll come back as the Phoenix. Then eventually you'll be the Dark Phoenix, I think you almost killed Scott at one point. But you do become Jean Summers at the end, to Wolverine's disappointment, though he found some other chick." Jean turned red faintly, glancing at Scott, whose face was starting to turn pink. _(Okay…comic-verseness too…Plot device! I plead….insane!)_

"Hey, Tabby and I here weren't in the movie at all, so there you go." Said Amara loudly as Tabby nodded. Bobby spoke up again.

"Well, Amara, you and Tabby don't exist in the original comics, which is what the movie is based on."

Scott sighed.

"I think it's just disturbing how Wolverine liked Jean…although the actress that played her wasn't that bad looki-"He cut off coughing, looking at Jean's angry face fearfully.

"Ah caught you're name Swamp Rat." Said Rogue, looking at Remy._ ( Remy's name was in the movie! Along with Jamie's and two Maximoffs ((Pietro and Wanda?)) and a couple other names. It was in the scene when Mystique's looking up Magneto's cell in the computer room and she scrolls through mutant's names…you can tell I'm really obsessed with X-men, but hey, watch the movie again, it's there! Mmmm Remy…)_ He smiled.

"Remy knows, he saw it too. Along with Jamie's name." Jamie beamed as Rahne frowned.

"It's not fair…come on, Rahne Sinclair!"

"I don't think you were in the original comics." Said Bobby quietly. "You, Tabs, and Amara, weren't in the original comics. You come in later, around the time Kitty and Jamie appear. I think Kitty even had a comic that focused on her for awhile." Everyone looked at Kitty, who was looking at the ground and hadn't said anything.

"Keety?" She looked up with a blank face and said quietly.

"I was in there for all of, like…three seconds!" Kurt laughed

"Yeah, but hey, that's better than nothing."

"Mr. McCoy was mention on the TV in the bar too. That's so cool. They'll probably bring him in the next one," said Kitty, smiling again They headed towards the vehicles and back to the Mansion. Kichi sighed heavily.

"I like the movie though." Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, if I pretended Nightcrawler vasn't me, it vas pretty good. Although it really vas kind of gross vith Rogue and Bobby. And Jean and Logan." Kitty nodded her agreement, staring out the window. Kichi leaned in close.

"I think it's time to put Operation Remy/Rogue into effect when we get back." Kitty glanced at her.

"Hey, I really thought the French player would pull something at the theater." Kurt shook his head.

"He knows not to do anything vhen she says no…at least, not vhen there are other people around." Kichi smiled.

"Well, then we'll just have to get them alone." Kitty shrugged as Kurt sighed. This was just destined to go wrong.


	7. Operation RemyRogue Part One

_**Chapter Six: Operation Remy/Rogue- Part One: Frenching**_

Kitty sighed heavily as she made her way downstairs. It was her job to get Rogue and Remy in the same room. She wandered into the living room where Rogue was doing her math homework while Bobby was showing everyone the first X-men movie, with commentary about the comics interspersed.

"Hey Rogue…you doing your math homework?" The southern raised an eyebrow.

"Uh…yeah, can't you see? You blind or what?"

"Sorry…I was just wondering if I could look at your French homework…in the kitchen." She suddenly looked at the screen of the TV as she heard Bobby say her name.

"And this is the two seconds of Kitty Pryde." She listened to the movie for a moment, watching the Professor say basically 'Bye Kitty' and then she phased through the doors, TV-verse Logan watching with wide eyes.

"That's it?" said Kitty angrily. "Oh well…I guess my name was said this time…but I have short hair! It's a different actress!" Bobby shrugged.

"Well, you're in the background in some scenes with Rogue and me." He winked at Rogue, who made a face back at him.

"You know, Bobby, the actor who plays you, in mah opinion, is a lot cuter than you are. And you have about a pig's chance of flying with me!" Snapped Rogue, standing up and looking at Kitty "Come on." They went into the kitchen and Rogue pulled out her French homework. "Ah don't know why you want to look at mine. You're better at French than me. You probably want to look at Miss Perfect's."

"But you had the help of an actual person who knows French."

"That's true…but Ah don't think we ever finished because of going to that stupid movie."

"Oh, well, I'll go get him, hold on!" She disappeared before Rogue could protest.

"Stupid roommate…"

* * *

"Remy! Wait up!" said Kitty, catching up to him on the grounds. "Whatcha doing?" The Cajun glanced at the girl looking at him eagerly and blinked. 

"Remy thought he was walking. What do you need petite?" Kitty beamed at him.

"Rogue needs more help with her French homework. I would help her but; I have to help Kurt with…his…English homework." She finished in a rush. Remy looked apprehensive.

"Rogue actually wants Remy's help?"

"Oh yes. She said 'Kitty, if you aren't goin' to help me, go find Rem-'I mean 'go find Swamp Rat and ask him to help me. Ah hate French.'" Kitty did a perfect imitation of Rogue, and Remy was impressed.

"Okay, where is she?"

"In the kitchen, I have to go so…like, see you later!" and with that, she took off across the grounds, back to the door and phased through it, going up to her room and collapsing on her bed. Kurt looked at her worriedly, but Kichi spoke up.

"Well?"

"Remy's heading to the kitchen to help Rogue finish her French homework." Said Kitty in a rush, her breathing ragged. Kichi smiled.

"Great, my turn!" She disappeared through the door, going downstairs. Kurt frowned as Kitty sat up.

"You guys are going to get caught, Rogue vill hate you both."

"Don't bet on it." He sighed and leaned back on his sister's bed as Kitty stood and looked around. "Where's my…" She saw a corner of the book sticking out from under…Rogue's pillow? Blinking, she sat back down and was quiet for a moment before glancing at Kurt.

"I told Remy I was helping you with your English homework."

"Oh great, thanks Keety. I happen to be fine in English, I don't need any help."

"Okay, would you rather I said math or something?"

"Vell, I guess it doesn't matter, I don't care vhat that stupid Cajun guy thinks."

"That's the spirit!" He sighed as there was an angry yell from downstairs. "Oh crap…that's Rogue. I'm not here!" Kitty phased through the floor as Kurt shook his head.

"Great, that's right, run avay!" He paused and looked around "Vait! I can't be in Rogue's room vhile Kitty's not here!" He bamfed away and there was loud stomping on the stairs, then a violent crash as Rogue threw open the door, Remy following behind her.

"Calm down, mon cherie."

"Calm down? Calm down?" she flipped around to glare at him. "Were ya awake when that violet eyed bimbo was talkin' ta us?"

"Yes…" replied Remy slowly, taking a step back as Rogue advanced on him. This was probably on account of the fact that she was waving an ungloved hand menacingly.

"Need Ah remind ya of what she said?" Hissed Rogue before sitting down heavily on her bed. Remy smiled slightly before leaning against the wall.

"Do enlighten me, cherie. Remy's not sure he was entirely paying attention."

"Ah'm sure…"

* * *

Kichi had dashed into the kitchen, screeching to a stop as Rogue and Remy blinked at her in surprise. 

"Um, hi you guys!" Rogue frowned in annoyance as Remy smirked slightly.

"What do you want?" snapped the southern goth.

"Well, see, I have this problem…and I need to ask a real French guy to figure it out."

"What is dat, fillete?" asked the Cajun. She crept closer until she was standing right in front of him.

"How do you French kiss?" She grinned at him as Rogue made a choking sound. Remy didn't lose his cool though and smiled brightly.

"Remy'll show you only if he can demonstrate on mon cherie." He responded, motioning to Rogue. The "untouchable mutant" eyes almost shot out of her head before she yelled

"Oh, hell no! The only way Ah would let ya anywhere that close to me is if Ah wanted ya flat on the floor!"

"Dat can be arranged cherie…" mused Gambit, causing Rogue to groan loudly and stomp out angrily. Kichi looked at Remy innocently and said,

"Was it something I said?" Remy shook his head at her, a faint knowing smile on his face.

"Remy should go calm her down…" and with that, he exited swiftly and Kichi giggled, grabbing a banana out of the fruit bowl and starting to peel it.

"Well, at least tomorrow is a school day. Maybe things will be less hectic." Of course, Kichi was a new mutant, and had no idea.


	8. Controlled by Seduction

_(I realize this seems a little…detached from the rest of the story, but I couldn't think of anything interesting to put into their school day, so I'm skipping to the end of it…sorry!)_

**_Chapter Seven: Controlled by Seduction_**

Kitty was walking home from school the next day when it happened. She had missed Scott's car because Pietro was taunting her, as usual. It was really strange, and rude, that Kurt hadn't noticed her absence and come to retrieve her. Then again, he was probably to busy talking to Kichi. Kitty was walking along, huffing angrily about Pietro and Kurt in the same breath. One for the teasing, the other for forgetting about her, respectfully. This would never have happened if she had joined the Brotherhood and gotten a ride with Lance. Lance…

"Like, what is wrong with me!" she sighed and shook her head. There was a sudden flash of red before her eyes, then blackness. She was down even before she realized what had happened.

* * *

"Keety?" Her eyes fluttered opened slowly as a familiar face came into focus. 

"Huh? What…happened?" She struggled to sit up, discovering that nothing was broken or too bruised.

"I don't know, I just found you here vhen I vas trying to find you after school." Kitty looked around and realized she was where she had been before…all she could remember was a flash, then blackness. Kurt was watching her with concern as she stood shakily and brushed herself off.

"Vhat happened Keety?" she started walking.

"I…I don't remember." She whispered as her mind started getting jumbled. Kurt frowned.

"Ve should get you to the Professor." Kitty glanced at him, her gaze unfocused.

"No…no, I'm fine. I'll meet you back at the Mansion…" Kurt shook his head.

"No vay, I am not leaving you _alone._" Kitty started to touch her forehead as if she had a headache.

"I…forgot something from school…It'll only take me a second. I like walking…it's peaceful… If you don't hurry back to the mansion, you might miss after school snack." He hesitated before shrugging.

"Alright, but you better hurry!" He bamfed away and Kitty's eyes instantly glazed over.

"Lance…" she mumbled as she headed towards the Brotherhood.

* * *

Lance had a bad day at school and he wasn't in the best of moods. Pietro and Toad both avoided talking to him on the drive to their house. Lance and Toad had both had detention, which Pietro had miraculously avoided. Lance had no idea what Pietro had done to entertain himself while he was waiting, and probably didn't want to know. Even so, on the drive home, he couldn't help eavesdropping on Quickie's conversation with Toady. 

"Yeah, I bugged Pryde out of her mind today." He snickered "She missed her ride and had to walk." Toad didn't say anything as he saw Lance's gaze turn fiery in the review mirror.

"What did you do to Kitty?"

"I didn't do anything to Kitty-cat. I'm sure Fuzzy picked her up. You know how he obsesses over her." Boy did Lance know. It annoyed him how Kurt flirted his ass off in front of Kitty, even when he was with that Kurchoo chick. And Kitty just giggled and accepted it.

He pulled up to the Brotherhood's and parked the car, getting out and going inside, slamming the door in Pietro's face. He stormed upstairs and into his room, closing that door angrily too. He stood for a full ten seconds before realizing there was someone else in his room, in the shadows.

"Come out, whoever you are! You don't know who you're dealing with!"

"Oh, I'm sure I do…" said a seductive whisper as the shape emerged. The guy blinked in total surprise.

"Kitty. What are you doing here?" The small teenager smiled at him. Actually, it was more of a predatory smirk. The kind Pietro had just before he was going to hook some bimbo.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Her voice was still very low, and provocative. Lance swallowed thickly.

"What's wrong with you?" She stepped closer, out of the dark recesses of his room.

"There's nothing wrong with me. I fell better than ever. What about you?"

"Well, truthfully, I had a bad day."

"Aww…want me to make it all better?" There was definitely something wrong with Kitty. If this even was Kitty.

"Who are you?" Kitty looked hurt.

"Lance…it's me." Her voice had changed to the familiar one lance knew. Tears welled in her eyes as she looked at him. "Do you hate me?"

"Of course not!" He was surprised by the question. Suddenly Kitty threw herself into his arms, sniffing slightly. He hugged her awkwardly as she cuddled against him. Seemed to be cuddling a little too much. Especially since she was wiggling a little too close to…

"Ah…Kitty." He pushed her away a little as she looked up at him with her beautiful blue eyes. They seemed a little too bright. "How about we sit…and talk." God…he didn't really say that did he? He didn't want to talk. Though sitting wasn't too bad of an idea…and eventually…

It seemed Kitty was way ahead of him. She had kicked off her shoes and was lying on his bed, on her stomach, with her head propped up and her legs swinging in the air. Lance perched carefully on the edge of the bed, looking at Kitty.

"So…what happened today?"

"Well I was going to get home as fast as possible so I could finish my French project. Unfortunately, Pietro wouldn't leave me alone and I missed Scott, and his car." Lance knew this story checked out, so Kitty seemed to be herself…and yet… "So I started walking home when…I think I tripped or something and hit my head. So I blacked out and woke up to see Kurt kneeling down in front of me." Lance's eyes darkened slightly as Kitty continued. "He was all worried and stuff. I told him I was going to get some stuff I forgot from school then go straight to the mansion. Kurt left to go get something to eat."

"That doesn't explain why you were lurking in my room." Not that he minded of course.

"You were what I forgot from school Lance…" she sat up and gently took his hand, putting it carefully to her heart. "For the pain right here."

"Oh come on Kitty." Said Lance, rolling his eyes. She burst into giggles.

"You're right. I'm here because I just had to see you. The forgetting stuff from school was just a lie to get rid of Kurt."

"Oh really…" said Lance, scooting closer. "And why did you just _have_ to see me?" Kitty gave him a wicked grin moving to sit, and then put her hands on his chest and kissed him softly. Lance was frozen until she pulled back, looking at him worriedly.

"Lance? Did I? I'm sorry…" She started to get off the bed when Lance smiled slightly and grabbed her arm.

"Don't go Kitty." She looked up at him with questioning eyes. Lance pulled her closer until she was practically in his lap. She was still looking at him, but now her eyes were confused. Lance grinned and then leaned down, kissing her. It wasn't as soft as Kitty's but it was still gentle. Kitty made a soft murmur before kissing back passionately, moving into his lap. When they parted, Lance sighed.

"What's wrong?" said Kitty quietly.

"Well now I can't let you go back to the Mansion." He said teasingly

"Lance!" replied Kitty, giving him a shove.

"Seriously Kitty…now you're mine." She stared at him as he pulled her closer, kissing her again. Her eyes twinkled as she kissed back.

* * *

"Hey Kurt." Bobby said as he sat down at the table with an apple and milk. Kurt looked up from his Pizza Pocket, Doritos, and strangely, toast. 

"Hallo Bobby."

"Jeez, are you really going to eat all that?" The blue guy nodded, popping a chip into his mouth. "Your eating is like the opposite of Kitty's. Yet I swear you guys are about the same weight." Kurt's eyes shot open.

"Keety!" He bamfed away and Bobby blinked.

"Okay Kurt, fine, sorry. You aren't _that_ skinny."

Kurt teleported into the Professor's office after checking Kitty's room and discovering she wasn't there.

"Professor! I need you to check if Keety is around. Please." Xavier looked at him and nodded, getting his look of concentration. His eyes widened as he responded.

"No Kurt, she isn't here. She's at the Brotherhood's. But you-" Too late. Kurt already bamfed. "shouldn't go there. Oh well. I would tell him telepathically, but my favorite show is on." He flipped on the TV as a familiar tune played. "Ah Friends…I wonder if Ross knows about Rachel's secret boyfriend." _(Okay, I've seen maybe one episode of Friends, and I doubt that's a real episode, but it would be really funny if that was the Professor's secret passion. I'm serious. Come on, didn't you laugh? Just a little? ((cries)) You aren't required to read this story!)_

_

* * *

_  
Kurt had appeared right in front of the TV at the Brotherhood's. Bad idea since Pietro, Fred, and Toad were watching it.

"What are you doing here Fuzzy?" sneered Pietro. Kurt tried looking mad as he thought of Kitty, instead of laughing when he thought of "the guys" watching TV together.

"Wo ist Keety?" (Translation: Where is Kitty….(like you couldn't figure that out. I love incorporating real German in! Oh, and though the word is spelled Wo, it's pronounced Vo. Just FYI)

"Pryde?" Pietro blinked "I haven't seen her. Atleast, not since after school. What makes you think she's here?"

"The Professor told me."

"Oh, the psychic. Well, then she must be up in Lance's room. Come to think of it, it _has_ been pretty quiet up there. Good luck Fuzzy. Lance is in a bad mood." Kurt nodded

"Thanks." Then he bamfed upstairs.

Kitty squirmed a bit in Lance's lap and he groaned slightly.

"Kitten, you're playing with fire."

"I don't mind getting burned." She said sweetly, smiling at him devilishly. Lance sighed again.

"Kitty…you're a sophomore."

"I think I know that."

"I'm a senior."

"Know that too."

"We can't." Kitty's face crumpled as she started pouting.

"Why?"

"Because. You're 15!"

"So? I'm a lot more mature than most 15 year olds."

"I know that." It was Kitty's turn to sigh.

"Fine. I totally understand. I'll leave you alone now." She started to phase away when Lance yelled

"What? Do you think I don't want you? Come on Kitty! I thought you were smart." She returned to the bed, sitting away from his lap.

"Then why?"

"Because it's irresponsible!" Kitty snorted impolitely,

"And you're Mr. Responsibility."

"No but you are. At least, usually." (I do mean Miss of course) Kitty crept closer, pushing Lance back and straddling him. He stared up at her with wide eyes.

"Harder to say no now, huh Lance?" Suddenly there was a poof sounded and the room smelled like sulfur.

"Keety!" Lance groaned

"Figures. Hey Fuzzy." Kitty grinned at him from on top of Avalanche.

"Hi Kurt!" she waved cheerily.

"Vhat are you doing!"

"Probably exactly what it looks like Fuzzy."

"Pretty much." Chuckled Kitty.

"So you can just go. Kitty's fine."

"Yep."

"No she's not! Vait until the Professor hears about this!" Kitty looked at him carefully, then blinked as it dawned on her.

"Kurt…are you…mad at me?"

"Yes!"

"Because I'm too young or because…I'm with Lance?"

"Both!"

"Would you rather…I was with you?"

Lance and Kurt's jaws both dropped. Kitty nodded. "Yes, I think that's really why." Lance growled.

"Fuzzy, get out of my room!"

"Or vhat?" Kurt challenged. Lance glared at Kurt before closing his eyes and clenching his fists. There was a high-pitched wail and the ground started shaking. Kurt stumbled and Kitty fell onto Lance.

"Ah! Quit it Lance!" She shrieked and he immediately stopped. Kurt looked at him smugly as Kitty struggled back up to her straddling position. "That didn't accomplish anything."

"Sorry Kitten." Said Lance absentmindedly, still glaring at Kurt who was glaring right back.

"Grrr! I hate both of you!" She phased through Lance, the bed, and the floor. Lance sat up quickly as Kurt jumped forward.

"Kitty, come back!"

"Keety, vait!"

* * *

Pietro looked at the girl who had just landed in his lap with surprise. Toad snickered. 

"Looks like it's raining cats" Pietro just stared at her as she looked sheepishly back at him.

"Sorry. Kurt and Lance were just getting too much." Pietro nodded. He had a sort of glazed look like he was daydreaming. "Pietro you okay?" asked Kitty.

"Yeah fine…" He snapped back to attention "Just fine, Pryde! What were you doing? I'm not interested in X-Geeks, Pryde. Even if they land in my lap. So beat it!" It was the straw that broke the camel's back. Kitty burst into tears as Quicksilver's eyes shot open, "Hey cool it!" Kitty staggered to her feet as Kurt appeared and Lance came thundering down the stairs.

"Vhat's vrong Keety?" said Kurt, going to comfort her as he glared at Pietro. Lance looked about ready to murder Quickie. Kitty looked at Kurt, then flung herself into his arms.

"I-I just wanna go h-home!" Kurt patted her back as he said soothingly.

"Okay, I'll take you back, don't vorry." He gazed at Lance with an amused look and then bamfed away. Lance cursed, then went upstairs.

"Where are you going?" asked Fred

"I need a shower!" Lance yelled back before muttering "A cold one."


	9. Keeping it on the Down Low

**_Chapter Eight: Keeping It on the "Down Low"_**

Tenseness and serious uncomfortable-ness was evident between Kitty and Lance the next day. Amara had been a bit obnoxious with her constant questions of "What is wrong? What's going on between you two?" Kitty ignored her and Kurt tried to convince the princess of Nova Roma that Kitty had had a rough night. She could barely concentrate on her studies.

Kitty walked down the steps of the school next to Kurt, thankful the day of teaching was over. When Kurt and her reached the bottom, they were met with Lance and Pietro standing firmly in their way. Kurt frowned.

"Vhat is vrong vith you guys? You have done quite enough to hurt Keety haven't you! Come on Keety, we should go."

"Hold on Kurt." She turned back to Lance "Lance…can I talk to you a minute?"

"Sure."

"Oooooh, Kitty-cat needs some 'private time' with Lance." Taunted Pietro

"Shut your mouth Quickie, or maybe I'll just have to tell everyone at the X-men about me landing in your lap. I think you liked it." She grinned, as he turned white. Lance flipped around and frowned at Pietro, with a "we need to talk later" look. Pietro rolled his eyes.

"Alright Pryde, I'm leaving." He took off and Kitty looked at Kurt.

"Uhh…Kurt?" He sighed in return

"Okay, Keety, but how are you supposed to get back to the Mansion?"

"I'll drop her off." Said Lance

"Oh, and that vill really look good, Lancey-boy dropping off Katzchen at the Mansion, on a veekday."

"Come on Kurt, if you're worried about getting in trouble; just tell Scott I found another way home."

"The Professor vill know…but fine. See you later, Keety." And with that, he teleported away. Kitty sighed and sat down on a ledge by the school. Lance walked over and sat next to her.

"So what's up Kitty?"

"About…yesterday afternoon/evening…well, I just wanted to clear a few things up." He nodded slowly, unsure of what she was going to say.

"Just…don't yell at me."

"I won't, I know it wasn't your fault. I…wasn't myself. It's hard to explain, but can we…just forget it ever happened?"

"I don't think I can do that, Pretty Kitty." She sighed heavily before continuing.

"Alright…how about we…not talk about it?"

"Was it that horrible Kitty?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. She stared at him with surprise.

"No, Lance, that's not it! It's just…I'm sort of embarrassed…and I don't want it getting around school…or even around the Brotherhood." She gazed at him levelly and he nodded.

"I won't tell anyone Kitty, but we can't just pretend like it didn't happen."

"Well…okay. But…I'm not going to be like that normally. You understand that, right?"

"Yeah. But I'm sure a good part of you wanted all of that to happen. It didn't come from nowhere."

Kitty didn't respond, looking down at the ground.

"Yes…um. Can we go to the mansion now?" Lance nodded and stood, helping Kitty to her feet. They walked to his jeep in silence, which was also how the drive to the mansion progressed. He stopped in front of the gates and turned off the car, turning to look at Kitty. She glanced back at him.

"Lance…I don't know if I can deal with this right now. Maybe…maybe we need a break." He stared at her in surprise. "It isn't your fault at all. It's me. I just…need to be on my own for a little bit. Just give me a day or two. Okay?"

"Sure Kitty. Anything for you." He smiled slightly, hiding the punch in the gut she'd just basically given him. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, then slid out of the car.

"Bye Lance…"

"Bye."

* * *

"Wow. That sucks. I can't believe it," said Kichi, wrinkling her nose at Shadowcat. 

"I know! I'm, like, cursed or something!" She waved the piece of the paper clenched in her hand violently. Kichi grinned.

"Aw, no way. It really isn't your fault that you got stuck with a stupid research project on religions."

"But there we're so many better ones!"

"Yeah. But what are you gonna do? Plus, don't you have a book on Judaism already?"

"Yes. But I'm Jewish. I basically know everything. I don't want to have to research all the other ones. It's stupid!" They entered the cafeteria and headed over to their usual table. Kichi shrugged.

"Make it fun. Interview people. Do something crazy." She winked and Kitty giggled, sitting down and uncrumpling the paper, sticking it in her backpack before opening her lunch bag.

Lance watched angrily from his table with the rest of the Brotherhood. He couldn't believe what Kitty had said that last night. What sort of nerve did she have? Now she had been hanging out with Kichi a lot. The only good thing was she didn't seem to be flirting with Blue Fuzzball anymore. In fact, to Lance's pleasure, she seemed to be ignoring him mostly. But unfortunately, Kurt didn't seem to care. Or even notice. He talked to Kichi and Scott and Rogue.

Kurt sat down and grinned at Kichi. She smiled back, but continued her conversation with Kitty. Once they were done, Kichi stood.

"I just realized I left my lunch in my locker. I'm gonna go get. I'll be back, okay?" Kitty nodded as Kurt looked at her in concern

"You vant me to come vith you?"

"Naw. You just eat your food, 'Crawler." She ran her finger down his arm, rubbing the fur hidden by the holowatch. He beamed at her, then started stuffing himself. Kichi laughed and turned, walking towards the locker bay. "Be back in a sec!"

Lance saw Kichi leaving and leapt out of his chair. He had an idea.

"Hey, Sparks." Kichi turned to Lance leaning against locker near hers.

"Um. Are you talking to me?"

"Yep. I'm talking to the one who loves to blow things up." He gave her a lopsided grin and she closed her locker slowly, a confused expression on her face.

"Okay…"

"Look, Yumagu. I was wondering…you want to go to a party, or see a movie. This weekend?" Kichi blinked, when comprehension dawned on her.

"Aren't you with Kitty?"

"Nope. Apparently she's just a tease. She basically tried to force herself on me the other night, then pulled back at the last second." Kichi shook her head in astonishment.

"So…you're thinking that I wouldn't be a tease?"

"Well yes, but I'm not trying to get into your pants, if that's what you're thinking."

"I wasn't…I'm wondering why the hell you have an interest in me."

"I thought you were cool before I really met you. And you're very cute." He winked at her. She stared at him.

"Well. You sure are trying. But um…I'm pretty sure you're trying to rebound or something. And I don't really like you. At all. Kurt said-"

"Of course. The Fuzzball. Should've known. He's got Kitty wrapped around his little finger, and now he's got you. God dammit. I can't deal with this anymore." He growled and turned sharply, stalking down the hallway. Kichi watched him in silence. Kitty wrapped around Kurt's little finger? Is that what he said? Had he seen Kitty and Kurt lately? It seemed like they were being very cool towards each other.

Looking towards the entrance to the school, she saw Rogue standing near Remy, smiling slightly at him, a hand resting on his chest. He looked very excited. Kichi grinned, shaking her head. The goth didn't even need her help. She could handle her own.

And what was this about Kitty forcing herself on Lance? That's unbelievable. She wouldn't do that. Kichi was horrified that Lance would spread rumors like that just because Kitty had dumped him or something. She went back to the table and stopped a few yards away, seeing that Kurt and Kitty were the only ones at the table and they were deep in conversation. And, Kichi observed that Kurt looked deadly serious, which he did so rarely. Kitty looked sad. Kichi walked back slowly, hoping to catch a couple words that might explain what was going on.

"You asked for a break? Keety. You should have just gotten rid of him. Every time you are vith that guy, something goes vrong. Haven't you realized that by now?"

"But Kurt…I still like him." He glanced at her, hurt. She bit her lip, "Well…oh. I don't know! I just…want everyone to be happy!"

"Vell, you aren't helping vith that very vell."

"I'm trying!" She said, tears welling in her eyes. Kurt winced.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry Keety. I'll be patient."

"Hey guys!" said Kichi cheerfully, sitting down. The two looked at her in shock. "So it looks like you guys have patched up whatever problem there was."

"Uhhh…yeah. Kurt and I are fine now. Right Kurt?" asked Kitty, looking at him. He looked uncertain but forced a smile.

"Oh ja! Keety and I have…'patched things up'!" Kichi faked a grin and nodded, opening her lunch, starting to eat. She'd keep the rumor to herself for now. Maybe Lance had just mentioned it to her. Then again; maybe it wasn't a rumor.


	10. Pretend You Like Me

**_Chapter Nine: Pretend You Like Me_**

Kichi noticed Kitty in a tree on the mansion grounds, typing on a laptop. She looked so forlorn that Kichi made herself walk over and call up to the girl.

"Hey Kitty!"

"Uh? Oh, Kichi! Hey!"

"I was wondering if you'd want to…watch a movie or something."

"Sure! Just let me finish this really quick." Kitty tapped a few more lines, then snapped the contraption shut and clambered down to join Kichi. They headed inside and into the TV room. Kichi popped in Pirates of the Caribbean and the two girls settled down to watch it.

About halfway through the movie, Kichi turned to Kitty. She just couldn't stay quiet.

"Hey, um, Kitty?"

"Yeah?"

"How are…things with you and Lance?"

"He's being stupid. We're on this break thing."

"Oh. Um. So you two are still kinda together?"

"I guess…" mumbled Kitty, leaning back and gazing at the ceiling.

"Well, uh, I want to be a good friend, so I have to tell you. Lance tried to ask me out today."

"What?" cried Kitty, sitting up abruptly and looking at Kichi wide-eyed.

"I said no of course! I think he was just trying to get you jealous. He also mentioned something about you being a tease. Don't worry though, I said he was stupid and totally shot him down."

"Thanks Kichi…" mumbled Kitty, calming down a bit. At least on the outside. On the inside she was thinking about how Lance Alvers did a crappy job of keeping things quiet. She should have just broken up with him.

After the movie, Kitty sighed and headed upstairs to her room. She flopped down on her bed when there was a knock at her door. She got to her feet slowly, stumbling to the door. Opening it, she gasped.

"Lance."

"Hey." He stood uncomfortably in the doorway, looking around anxiously.

"How…how did you get in?"

"Pulled a favor out of Gambit. I need to talk."

"We did talk Lance." She replied levelly, trying not to yell.

"Well, I didn't really get to say anything."

"That's strange, because the impression I got from Kichi was that you had no problem opening your mouth. Fortunately, she thinks you're being stupid and making things up. I can't believe you!"

"Kitty…listen to me. I…I need to know if we're together or not. Okay? I can't do this half and half crap."

"Lance…I don't know…" Kitty glanced at her bed, to see that the book was under her own pillow again. Rogue had apparently returned it. Maybe she'd finished it. That wouldn't be surprising, especially with how she had been acting. Kichi had mentioned something about Rogue actually having her hand on Remy's chest. Kitty wouldn't have believe it until she saw something strange with her own eyes that very afternoon. Rogue had been on the couch with Remy, doing some homework and at one point had let him kiss her on the cheek. Kitty wished her romantic life was so simple.

"I don't understand why you're trying to avoid me. It didn't even last a day when you were avoiding Fuzzball."

"Oh Lance…I just…"

There was a sudden sharp sound outside of the room, and some smoke appeared under the door. Kitty hurried over, opening it gingerly. Kurt stood with a wide-eyed look.

"Oh, sorry Keety! I vas playing a game with Ki. I think I von though." Kitty smiled slightly.

"Heh, that's great…"

"Who are you talking to Keety?" He looked over her shoulder and frowned. "Lance…vhat are you doing here? How did you get into the mansion?"

"I teleported," said Lance sarcastically. Kurt pushed past Kitty and stopped right in front of Kurt, crossing his arms.

"Who vould let you in?"

"Well, actually, Gambit let me in. And I'm not here to cause trouble. I'm just here to talk to Kitty. So why don't you go play with you're little sparkle girl!"

Kitty gazed quietly at her feet as Lance and Kurt both stared each other, eyes blazing.

_I never meant for this to happen..._she thought to herself, sighing slowly. _It was just a book...it wasn't supposed to start this._

"Lance...just...get out!" Kurt yelled, then growled angrily.

"Aw fuzzy, not even going to call me Lancey-boy? I guess we aren't friends anymore huh?"

"Ve never were friends! Don't even be sarcastic about it! I vant you to get out, and stay avay from Keety!" Lance's eyes darkened, losing their smirking glare.

"You are _not_ the one to be telling me that! You have Kichi! Why don't you just settle down with your stupid new mutant and leave _my_ Kitty alone!"

"She sure isn't yours! And you leave Ki out of this!"

Kitty let out a cry that stopped both of the guys in their tracks and caused them to look at her with concern.

"Stop it! Both of you! Just stop! Lance, I want you to leave. Kurt, just go up to you room and stay!" They hesitated before Kurt sighed.

"Fine Keety." He walked closer to her and leaned over, whispering into her ear "Don't you dare let him sveet talk you, okay Keety?" He kissed her on the cheek before bamfing away. Lance glared at the smoke before looking at Kitty.

"Are you okay?" She nodded, holding back tears and replying quietly,

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this...I was just playing games...I'm so sorry..." He huffed slightly before responding.

"I thought you didn't want to play games." Then he turned and left, storming out. Kitty took a couple deep trembling breaths before she decided she had enough time to go for a walk. She waited for Lance to get into his jeep and drive off before running through the mansion, and phasing out the door and through the gates. She started walking, desperately trying to clear her head. She had gone about half a mile before she felt a whoosh of wind and a voice whispered in her ear.

"Hey Kitty-cat, what's going on?" she recognized the almost incomprehensible fast voice of Pietro. She stopped walking and turned to face him. Her head almost turned fuzzy, but she shoved the feeling away and smiled slightly.

"Just trying to think..." She remembered the time a little while ago when she had phased through the ceiling and landed in his lap. "Like, what are you doing? Stalking me?"

"Yeah right. It just so happens I'm going to meet someone at a club. I ran into you on the way, thought I'd be polite."

"A club? Another bimbo you just came across that totally threw herself at you?"

"Yeah, normal girls do. Apparently, you're abnormal Kitty-cat." Kitty paused before sighing, waving the white flag to herself. She gazed up at him, causing him to gulp before she said seductively,

"Maybe I, like, don't want to be abnormal tonight."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Do you hate me Pietro?"

"Not completely."

"You, like, didn't seem to mind me falling in your lap."

"Hey! That caught me totally by surprise!"

"What if it hadn't?" she muttered suggestively, moving closer to him. She didn't really think he was all that bad. Pietro grinned, but only to hide his nervousness.

"Does Lance know you're on a walk?"

"If you are suggesting that Lance would be mad at you, probably. But, like, only if he found out." She moved closer to the speed demon and murmured something.

"What was that?"

"I said; can you just pretend you like me for one night. Please? I need this. Someone besides Lance, and Kurt. In the morning, you can just forget you even met me tonight." Pietro swallowed before realizing that Kitty was trembling. He hesitated, then wrapped his arms around her as she collapsed against his chest.

"Sure Pretty Kitty..." She glanced up at him, teary eyed.

"What about your date at that club?" He shrugged in response.

"Whatever, she wasn't really that interesting anyway. Where should we go?" She composed herself quickly and grinned wickedly.

"I could sneak us into your room." The idea appealed to Pietro, especially since in was in the mood to piss Lance off and please his hormones in one night.

* * *

Lance growled angrily, sitting down onto his bed heavily. Kitty was so damn frustrating. She yelled at him for "playing games" then said she was doing it herself. And that son of a bitch fuzzy! He needed to stop playing the field! Blue had that stupid new mutant, who was hanging all over the idiot. She wouldn't even consider Lance. But Kitty...no! Kitty was playing with him! Toying with Kurt and his emotions! Which, truthfully...wasn't like her. 

Avalanche stopped thinking when he heard quiet talking in Pietro's room. One voice was certainly a female. Which was strange, since Lance hadn't heard the front door open. He wondered if Pietro had discovered the hole in their wall that gave Lance the great opportunity to spy on Quicksilver. He moved over the wall next to his guitar and found the small hole, no bigger than a penny. Putting his eye to it, he was met with a surprise.

Kitty phased them up to Pietro's room, giggling quietly before collapsing onto his bed, looking at him mischievously.

"You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not." muttered Pietro uncomfortably, sitting on a chair. She lay down, stretching and squirming about, causing Pietro to stare at her wide eyed.

"Ugh, my mind is so tired of thinking, but my body's buzzing. Usually it's the other way around." Kitty said, grinning and turning onto her stomach before propping herself up on her elbows. Pietro's eyes widened even more and she giggled. "Pietro, you have the funniest look on your face. And why are you sitting over there? Come on," she patted the spot next to her "Sit here." He got up slowly, not noticing the angry eye spying from a peephole in the next room. The white haired mutant sat next to Shadowcat and sighed heavily.

"Not to be blunt Kitty-cat, but what is that purpose of you and I being here? You said something about just tonight, and I can forget about you in the morning, but I'm not sure if I understand." She winked at him.

"Come on Pietro, aren't you Bayville's most slept with mutant? I would have thought that you would at least have some sense."

"I don't think I follow." He said slowly. He did, but he couldn't believe that Kitty Pryde was asking him to do this. She flipped onto her back, sitting up sharply and glaring at him.

"I need to forget about today. Okay _Blondie_? Are you going to help or what? I need something that doesn't evolve, like, confessing feelings and emotion crap like that. If you're not interested, that's fine, but understand I _am_ going to go find someone else." Pietro hit himself mentally. He couldn't let her go to some random guy on the street. But he couldn't...Lance would kill him..._"But only if he found out." _echoed Kitty's words in his head. "Pietro!" He glanced down at Kitty who was glaring at him.

"Am I staying or leaving?" He only hesitated for only a moment,

"Staying." She smiled at him.

"Good." she scooted closer to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Do you ever just want to forget yourself, and just...let everything go?"

"Yes..." _And for some reason, Pretty Kitty, I want **you** right now. But not like this, not like this. For some reason...I don't want to be used. Which is pretty selfish if you think about it. I've used plenty of girls. This should be fair. And it is, with anyone but you Kitty. Not you._

"That's how I feel...I just want to drift away...forget everything...everyone...the world...the X-men...especially Kurt. And others, especially Lance. That's what I need you for, Pietro...I don't think there's anyone else I have to turn to."

"Is this because of...what happened with Lance...a couple nights ago?"

"That's what started it, yes. But that's not why I want to forget."

"Is this just some itch you need scratched? 'Cause I'm not doing that." She jerked back, eyes blazing.

"No! I just need comfort. In a different way than the normal, crying on your shoulder thing." The eye in the peephole disappeared suddenly.

"Okay Kitty. If you're sure."

"As sure as I can be these days." Her eyes soften as she reached for his neck, and he leaned down to kiss her softly. He tried to tell her in the kiss that he respected her more than this. But she ignored it, kissing him passionately, desperately. She deepened it even further, pushing him back on the bed forcefully. He didn't even try to resist. He was starting to understand. As he reached for her shirt though, he noticed she was trembling, and stopped, pulling back.

"Kitty, you're shaking."

"It's just from the emotion today." She lied, terribly. Pietro shook his head.

"I'm not doing this. I can't. Not with you. Not when you're like this." Her eyes teared up as she looked at him sadly.

"I understand Pietro...like you said, not with me. That's okay. Maybe I just need to walk and think some more." She moved to straddle him and he glanced at her with confusion. "Are you sure?" She leaned down towards him. He suddenly glared at her, grabbing her shoulders and flipping her over so he was straddling her.

"Kitty, think about what you're doing! This is going to make me sound so stupid, but you cannot do this. This is not in your personality. There is no way, in the future, that you are not going to regret this. As much as I want you right now Kitty...I can't let you do this. And that's my one lecture for my entire life. Ugh. I feel like an old geezer. Look what you've reduced me to Kitty." She grinned up at him, a sincere non-seductive smile.

"You're right Pietro. For once. Thanks..." She was quiet for a moment before whispering with a smirk "You want me?" He allowed himself a smile also. He leaned down to kiss her softly, when the door flew open.


	11. We're Over

**_Author's Note: _**_Um. I'm not sure if the rating is too low. I don't think it is, since this is barely a lime, but if you think it is, just let me know and I'll bump it up. No problem!_**_  
_**

**_Chapter Ten: We're Over_**

"Pietro Maximoff! If you want to live, you better get off Kitty right now!" They both cringed before Pietro rolled of Kitty, turning around to face a very angry Lance. Kitty sat up, sighing heavily. Ah yes, there was one of the things she wanted to forget about. "Kitty! What are you doing?" She looked at him sadly.

"Lance...you just...don't understand, do you?"

"Why you're trying to screw Pietro? No, forgive me Kitty, I don't." She stood and put her hands on her hips. Pietro preferred to stay sitting and let the X-Geek handle it.

"You, Lance, are making yourself sound like a hypocrite."

"Are you trying to say that I also tried to screw Pietro in a moment of emotional frustration, because, I believe that I have _never_ done that."

"You've never used someone for sex, Lance? To try and forget something?" She said softly and dangerously, looking him directly in the eyes. Pietro winced as she restated her reason for coming to him. Is that all he was known for?

"Kitty..." He hesitated, "Not to hurt someone else, no."

"I wasn't trying to hurt anyone Lance!"

"You weren't trying, no. You were playing another one of your games that you claim you're so not fond of. Who's really the hypocrite, Kitty, who?"

"Don't go trying to get rid of your guilt by blaming me!"

"I'm not blaming you, this _is_ your fault! I didn't ask you to try and sleep with Pietro!"

"But I wasn't going to..." she whispered, looking at the ground, slightly confused. Lance frowned growling

"That is not what it looked like."

"He made me realize..." she wasn't listening to Lance, talking to herself in her own little world. "I shouldn't do this...I have to stop..."

"Stop what Kitty?" asked Lance, slightly annoyed. "Playing hooker? Um, yeah Kitty, it would be great if you would stop that." Pietro suddenly stood angrily.

"Lance, we weren't going to do anything, okay? She was getting a little carried away but she realized that she didn't want to do anything."

"And what about you Pietro? I know you, you'll screw any girl you can get!" Lance advance on the speed demon angrily "You were going to do something, weren't you?"

"No! I know she's yours, okay? I wasn't going to touch her!"

"You were _on_ her when I came in!"

"Only to prevent her from doing anything!" He didn't mention the fact that they were kissing. "Stop yelling at her, okay!" Lance was about to say something, but he glanced over at Kitty to see her eyes glued to the floor, tearing up quickly.

"Fine." he gritted out.

"I'm sorry..." murmured Kitty, tearing her eyes from the carpet to cast a thankful look to Pietro, then moved them to rest on Lance pitifully. He sighed heavily before walking over to her and hugging then girl slowly. Pietro turned away slowly and left the room, going downstairs.

_I did the right thing. _He thought to himself. _After all, she is with Lance. And if they break up, she'll go for Kurt. You know you're last on her list, Pietro. As usual, you being a jerk probably caused it. What happened tonight was the closest I'll ever get to Kitty. Did the right thing my ass. _He continued downstairs, muttering angrily to himself while upstairs, Kitty was getting comfortable in Lance's arms.

"Forgive me, Lance? Please?" He gazed down at her softly.

"Okay..." leaning down, he kissed her softly, smiling a little bit. "You want to stay here tonight?" she hesitated a moment, after all, this is exactly what she had been hoping to _not_ do.

"I'll get in trouble at the institute..."

"Do you care?" Tilting her head, she replied quietly

"No...not really. In fact, I could really go for getting in trouble right now."

"Okay, come on, let's go into my room." They exited Pietro's room, moving to the one next-door where Kitty sat on his bed, letting him kiss her and make his way down to her jaw line, her neck, his hands working on her shirt and eventually, her pants. Closing her eyes tightly, she pretended that she was dreaming and Lance really cared about her, not just what they were doing.

* * *

Kurt got up and went downstairs after he had listened to numerous songs by the Beatles. They seemed sympathetic, having the same problems with girls that Kurt was. He was hoping to run into Kitty, but Lady Luck was not with him on this cool night. 

"Kurt! I've been looking for you all over!" He pasted a smile on his face before turning around to smile at Kichi.

"Ki! Really? That's veird; I've been in my room practically all evening. Vhat's up?"

"I was wondering if you want to see this movie tomorrow. Kitty could come, and bring Lance!" Kurt resisted the urge to growl, contenting himself with an undetectable shudder. Kichi looked at him carefully, biting her lip so she wouldn't frown.

"Oh well, actually, I'm looking for Kitty. Have you seen her?"

"Uh...she left about an hour ago I think. She was running through the mansion and when I asked her where she was going she yelled something about a walk to forget some things. Or something."

"Verdammt."

"What?"

"Uh...nevermind. Anyway...I have to go find her."

"Why?"

"Because she's supposed to help me with a school project! That's due tomorrow!" He lied quickly. She smiled, seeming to buy it.

"Okay! I can help if you want!"

"Uh...sure. You stay here in case she comes back, then just tell her I'm looking for her. I'll go out and look for her."

"Sure!" Kichi watched as Kurt walked away quickly. She let the frown appear. This was ridiculous. Kitty swore Kurt liked her, but he had turned down her offer of a movie. And Kichi was pretty sure he hadn't been unhappy with just the mention of Lance, but that fact that he would be Kitty's date. She just couldn't win.

Kurt headed out, switching on his holowatch and starting to peruse the streets nearby the mansion. After finding no one, his instincts told him that there was a good chance Kitty was at the Brotherhood's, "making up" with Lance. He bamfed into their living room where only Pietro sat, quietly watching TV.

"Is Keety here?" he asked the sullen mutant who glanced up from the electronic box blankly.

"Kitty? Oh yeah...I think Kitty-cat's still here. I haven't seen here for a bit..." he coughed and Kurt frowned.

"So she came to apologize to Lance?"

"Hell no!" growled Pietro angrily, "She came to...uh..." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he thought of an excuse. "Look, fuzzy, she came to see me. Okay?"

"It doesn't look like she is seeing you..."

"Lance convinced her to basically go with him...he was pretty pissed." Pietro snatched up the remote and muted the TV angrily, thinking of earlier when Lance had exploded into his room.

"Vhy vould Lance be mad?" asked Kurt hesitantly.

"Uh...well, to be honest fuzzy, 'cause Kitty and I were doing more than just talking." Kurt gasped at this, saying loudly,

"You're lying!" But he wasn't, as he wasn't using his usual bragging tone.

"No."

"You are! Keety vouldn't be caught dead vith you!" yelled the German mutant to cover his unhappiness, since he knew that Pietro wasn't lying.

"Well, I think that Kitty is going through some big thing because she _was _with me and maybe you should stop doing whatever you're doing that's making her unhappy."

"But...I'm not making her unhappy..."

"I think you are. You and Lance...whatever you two are doing is causing her to come running to me."

"Vell...I should...bring her back to the mansion."

"I wouldn't go up there," replied Pietro, relaxing his position on the couch slightly and flipping off the mute button.

"Vhy not?"

"'Cause I'm pretty sure that Kitty-cat and Lance aren't playing pictionary."

"She...can't do that. She isn't the type of girl who vould."

"Well fuzzy boy, I'm very sure that at the moment, she is."

"Ve'll see..." muttered Kurt darkly, teleporting up to Avalanche's room.

The room was dark and dusty and Kurt wrinkled his nose, coughing. This caused the couple on the bed to jerk up and the smaller, petite one to gasp, the larger one growling angrily.

"Fuzzy, what the _hell _are you doing here?"

"Kurt?" Kitty was secretly relieved, this meant that Kurt would drag her back to the mansion and Lance would have to stay here by himself.

"Maybe I should ask vhat the hell you are doing, Lance," murmured the blue furred mutant quietly, looking at Kitty's semi-grateful face, "I don't think Keety really vants you to be doing anything vith her.

"Yeah right, fuzzy. Just jealous, huh?"

"That is not the point Lance," said Kurt, trying his hardest to remain calm, "The point is that I am going to take Keety back to the mansion. Right now. Come on Keety." The small girl smiled faintly and pulled her shirt and pants back on, pushing Lance away.

"Kurt is right, Lance. I just...don't...want to..." she stammered before moving over to stand next to Kurt.

"Fine Kitty. You know what? I'm tired of this. I'm done. We're done. It's over. And **_I _**get to be the one to end it. Bye." thundered Lance as he turned away, lying back down in his bed. Kitty took a deep breath, sighing.

"Okay Lance, whatever. Come on Kurt, I want to go..." there was a bamf, a smell of sulfur and the two were gone leaving Lance to groan and grumble, knowing he still wanted Kitty and wouldn't let her go so easily.

* * *

Kitty sat down heavily on her bed as Kurt stood in the center of the room uncomfortably. 

"Um...thanks Kurt." muttered the small teenage girl. Nightcrawler looked at her with concern and said quietly.

"Are you going to be okay?" He would have said that she was better off without Lance, but somehow had the sense not to. Kitty glanced at him and shrugged.

"As much as can be expected." She turned and caught a glimpse of the book. Suddenly a rage filled her and she lashed out, snatching the paperback savagely. Kurt stared at her with shock as she flung it across the room. "There! Now you can't ruin my life anymore!"

"Keety...I think that you are a little emotional. Maybe you shouldn't take it out on a book."

"Look at the title." the girl hissed. Kurt walked over to it and picked it up gingerly.

"'The Art of Seduction.' Okay. So it's a cheesy romance novel. Vhat's that supposed to mean?"

"I've been reading it to...learn stuff. And it's wrong! And I think...it's possessed."

"Possessed?" questioned Kurt apprehensively, looking at the book in astonishment. "This little thing?"

"Yeah. Rogue's been reading it too. And look at how she is with Remy!"

"Um...she's talking to him. Maybe flirting slightly. But that's about it."

"Exactly! And she would never do that normally! She's, like, the ultimate anti-social! So there you have it!" Kitty said triumphantly. "Give me that book. I'm going to burn it."

"Keety..." murmured Kurt, glancing at the volume in his hands. "I don't think this book is controlling anyvon."

Kitty stood anyway and walked over, taking the book from Kurt and going to the door of her room.

"What do you say I, like, convince the Professor to have a bonfire party?"

* * *

_So...this is all I've got so far. I'm gonna need some serious reviews to continue. I kinda know where I'm going with this, but I have other fanfics that I'm more sure of. So...if you want me to write more (you allowed not to) just leave me a quick review telling me so. I've worked hard on this story and would love to continue, but lack the moral support. I need a little push! So push that button!_  



End file.
